Jasorick & Gravelyn: The Love of Good & Evil
by Jay-Bradley
Summary: Jasorick is a Pactagonal Knight who has had a tough life but his only wish now is to find a true love. Please read all the way through I know it looks much but seriously it is a great story if you stick with it & I'm sure you won't be disappointed. Also give reviews on how I could improve it or what your honest opinions are. I spent three whole months on this, so please rate fairly
1. Chapter 1: A Gunthor's Lore

Chapter 1

A Gunthor's Lore

Lore, a mighty, mystical land with many beasts and beings all with their own personalities, thoughts, dreams and feelings.

In the east, there is the great land of Swordhaven. Home to many of the good and home to the great King Alteon, whom I serve for as long as I live and fight.

West lies the evil capital of Shadowfall. Home to an army of undead warriors and dark mages. It residence do not know the meaning of the word mercy and hate all good.

Its ruler, when I was a young boy and a private in the King's knights, was Sepulture. An evil emperor who was feared by many and the one I despised. And the story that I'm about to tell you, may make you feel sorry for me and make you understand my anger for him.

But first, I shall introduce myself.

My name is Jasorick Gunthor. I'm a Sergeant Knight in the King's army. I am twenty-one years old and I was born just like anyone else, and had a great quality of life. A serene, tranquil, safe and peaceful one.

I was the youngest of three. I had a brother and a sister. And our family, I should have told you this before, we were a family of great warriors. Mages, swordsmen and women, rogues, and healers, we were a family that knew war and understood the meaning of peacekeeping and we were loyal to King Alteon.

Our family amulet was, and still is, known throughout Lore. It is what you would call a Celtic symbol with a Swordhaven dragon in the centre. It is gold in colour with an augmented sapphire in the dragon's eye, which contains the deceased souls of our ancestors that we can unleash at any time, but it requires control.

If you unleashed the power without control or training and, well..., the price would be either severer brain damage, total amnesia or even death. So, with that explained. Here, is the story on how I became, The Last Gunthor.

I was five. We were living in a cottage in the Swordhaven Kingdom's countryside. It was a time of rejoicing because my sister, who was eighteen and the eldest of the three of us, had just made it into the acolytes division of the King's army. Naturally we had a family get-together, we wanted her to feel special.

And whenever we had a get-together, the whole family would sleep at the event when it came to the end.

It's one of my family's traditions, don't ask why.

It was wonderful although my brother, who was twelve, did get into trouble for nearly stuffing his face with all of the apple sandwiches, which were his favourite food. And my sister's partner was also there and he proposed to her, which she in turn said yes. Night came. We had some fireworks, exchanged our well beings and went to sleep. It would have been a day to remember..., if this hadn't of happened.

It was pitch black in mine and Ryid's room. Ryid was my brother, Sophia was my sister, Lawson was my father and Agatha was my mother, who was older than my father. All was quiet and then, out of nowhere, I smell smoke and a few seconds later we hear a loud bang followed by battle-cries of what sounded like the undead. I was scared, we both were. Then Sophia came bursting into our room and frantically said to us scared "You two! Quick! We have to get out of here! We're in terrible danger!"  
"Why, what's going on?" worryingly asked Ryid  
"There's no time to explain! We have to get out of here! Mother and father are dead, were all getting massacred! We have to get out of here!" I just looked in shock  
"M-Mummy a-and daddy are..., d-de-dead?" I then sobbed.  
"It's ok Jasorick, I'm here" she reached over to me and picked me up like I was a baby and craddled me in her arms. Her touch was almost like that of a mother's one. Just feeling the warmth of her body as she was craddling me, made me feel safe enough to stop me from crying.

To be quite honest, I liked her more than Ryid but that doesn't mean I didn't like him. He would always make me laugh one way or another and would always play the games I made up with me. As well as tease me on being the youngest of the family, even if he was training with Father. I loved my family. I just don't understand why someone would take them away from me. Why? Just..., why?

Turning to Ryid, Sophia then ordered him to do what she said "Now come on, we need to get out of here. Ryid, grab your sword, I'll carry Jas" Ryid then went across the room, grabbed his training sword and from under his bed reached for his family amulet, we all recieved one when we reached the age of eight. He then went over to me and spoke in a calm voice  
"Jasorick, me and your sister might not survive this. If that happens, I want you to have my amulet. Keep it safe" he then, from his palm to mine, gave me his amulet and made me close my then tiny hands over it to keep it safe. I understood what it did and how important it was; I just didn't know how to use it.

We ran into our upstairs hallway. I looked down into the living area and I saw the undead, massacring my family. The blood spilt of my fallen family was a truely horrifiying looking image.

Only a few hours ago this little home in the Swordhaven countryside was a bustling party venue to celebrate Sophia's achievement. Now it was just a Shadowscythe slaughter house and we were it's cattle.

And then I see my Mother and Father lying together in a pool of their own blood, and standing next to their bodies was this big, dark looking being, with bony armour and a dark presence around him.

He had skulls of his fallen enemies on his shoulder plates and a dragon's skull for a helmet with red, dark eyes. We heard him rally to the troops "Slay them! Crush them! Then we can storm onward to Swordhaven! Because if the Gunthors die we can hit Swordhaven with the might of the Shadowscythe!" after this we heard all his troops and him say "LONG UN-LIVE THE SHADOWSCYTHE!" the Shadowscythe's battle-cry.

We saw our balcony in site, our exit was not far away, but just at that moment we were cut off by a squadron of skeletal knights. Ryid drew his sword.

Now Ryid was still learning at this time and unfortunately, you could say, he couldn't tell apart a tree or some plates to an enemy. Basically, he was clumsy with a sword, and he was training to be a Paladin.

So Ryid drew his sword and said bitterly "You un-dead scum won't harm any more of my family!" He took a deep breath and began his attack.

He lunged forward and fell but luckily by accident crushed an undead in the process; got back up and tried a swipe but ended up spinning around and round, nearly getting me and Sophia "Hey, watch it!" she shouted.  
"Whooaa! Help! I can't control this thing!" He span all around the room and surprisingly was slaying them. He only stopped spinning when he'd slain all the undead.

He looked around in surprise then turned to us and shouted delighted and in a cocky manner "I did it! I killed my first enemies! Have no fear Swordhaven for you are prote-" we then saw a sword go straight through his heart and then a hand appeared above his head, which was emitting green, dark magic. It came down onto him and then his eyes rolled up until they looked to be looking inside his skull and his skin was going a very pale green. When the hand was removed, it was clear. The magic was the work of Necromancy and my brother, Ryid, my poor brother Ryid, had become a zombie.

The necromancer then faced us and shouted "Attack my slave!" The former Ryid then did exactly as it was told by it's new master

Sophia then put me down and didn't know what to do. She froze in fear. Then, I don't know what got into me. But I grabbed an empty bottle, smashed it and somehow managed to jump on my former Brother's head and covered his eyes.

He growled and shook me about as the necromancer shouted "Get off of my slave, you pest!"  
"Jasorick, What the hell are you doing?!" shouted Sophia. At that moment I forced the sharpened bottle into my former brothers head. He then when still for a few seconds. After that he then dropped to the floor, dead.  
"No! You'll pay for that you little rat!" angrily shouted the necromancer.  
"Jasorick! Run!" I ran as fast as I could, making sure I still had the amulet and taking it with me. I reached the balcony  
"Sopeea, come with me" at that age I couldn't say her name right.  
"No! I'll hold off this guy, jump Jasorick!"  
"You dare to challenge the Royal Necromancer of Emperor Sepulture, Nyjax?! Very well, Fight!" shouted the Necromancer sadistically

I jumped over the side and landed in a pile of straw. But as soon as I got up, I saw Nyjax, on fire, flying out the door of the balcony and heading towards where I was. I ran straight off the straw just in time before Nyjax landed on it. It soon caught fire and I ran straight towards the family bunker, hoping to not attract any attention to myself.

As soon as I got in inside the bunker I saw Sophia on the balcony, and she looked desperate as the straw fire was spreading towards the house.

She jumped over the far side of the balcony, and landed ok. But as soon as she got up, she was met by the bony armoured person I saw in the living area of our house, and he seemed to be waiting for us. Sophia tried every spell she knew in a frantic bid to escape and fight the beast off, but it wasn't enough.

The general then punched her, caught her by the face and made her face him. He then lifted her off the ground by her neck, raised his sword and then stabbed her in her right lung.

I just watched in horror as I watched him kill my sister "Foolish Gunthor! Nothing can overpower me. Now you're dead; I can push onto Swordhaven, in comfort that your family won't be there to defend it. Now die please!" He then withdrew his sword from her and she dropped down onto the floor, dead. "Good! The whole of Lore will soon learn the power of Mavork and Sepulture!" he then let out the darkest evil laugh I had ever heard.

"Sir" said a messenger  
"What is it?!"  
"The Emperor has arrived" at that moment a man in red, horned, Doomknight armour with a dragon helmet and red eyes appeared, this was Sepulture, Emperor of Shadowfall.  
"Well done my friend, you have defeated them Mavork. Now we can push onward to Swordhaven"

At this moment, the door to the bunker squeaked open, attracting the attention of the two men. "What was that?" questioned a slightly spooked Sepulture who prepared his stance for combat along side his knights and Mavork. He then ordered to Chuckles, who was next to him, "Chuckles! Go check"  
"Nyahehehehehehehehee!" exclaimed Chuckles. Chuckles was an undead skeletal warrior with a sword and shield, no armour and big white eyes with no colour just pupils.

He came to the door, opened it and then laid eyes on me. He then started to bang his sword on his shield repeatedly to attract the attention of Sepulture, and it did. I looked back in fear at Chuckles. "He's found something"

Sepulture came over to the bunker and he laid eyes on me. I leapt out of the bunker, punching, kicking and screaming at Sepulture, pretending to be a mighty warrior that could hurt people with just my own power. "Hahahahahaaa, you're a belligerent little thing aren't you?" Mavork then noticed the amulet in my pocket  
"Sepulture! He's a Gunthor! Let me take his life!"  
"No you shall not Mavork! He's just a boy!" Sepulture then grabbed me to stop me from kicking and punching "Come with me little boy, I'll take you somewhere where you can live and train for me."  
"Sepulture, I'm not too sure about this move you're making!"  
"SILENCE! Knights! Take this boy to St. Lyvil's Orphanage"

Sepulture then picked me up, put me on the back of one of his horses and had his knights then escorted me to the place that I hate so much now.


	2. Chapter 2: St Lyvil's Orphanage of Evil

Chapter 2

St. Lyvil's Orphanage of Evil Children

I rode what seemed like a thousand miles. Mind you I was only five, everywhere I went seemed to take a long period of time. To a place, deep within the Shadowscythe Empire. Then, at last, I saw the orphanage.

It was a building with red roofs and black bricks with a black wall surrounding it. And at the front gates were two Shadowscythe flags. The flags were dark red in colour with gold outlines and resembling the Shadowscythe emblem which was the helmet of Sepulture.

The roofs of this building were pointed at each corner and had a spike on each roof point that either curved up or was just straight up. As I entered the gates I saw the training area, with young kids about the age of nine training dark arts such as Necromancy, Doomknight, and Paladin Slaying.

Once the horses I was traveling on entered the area all the kids stopped what they were doing and all eyes gazed on me. I bet they knew I wasn't evil because most of them had your typical red eyes or their eyes were all black. Paled skinned. Dark bags under their eyes. And only some of them, mainly the necromancers, had black finger and toe nails.

I on the other hand was much different. I had blue eyes. I was paled skinned but more pinker than the others and I had clean finger and toe nails. Although I did have black hair like most of them but it just ran in my family, I can't help my genetics.

For the first and last time one of the knights spoke to me I can recall he said in an angry tone "Ok kid, this is your home until you can join us or someone claims you. LONG UN-LIVE THE SHADOWSCYTHE!" After that he dropped me off. The knights rode off and the gates to the outside world were closed. Little did I know it, but I was in for years and years of hell.

I took a look around from where I was stood at this dark, cold, forsaken place in fear and paranoia. And then, out of nowhere, some dark magic hit me. I fell straight to the ground. I turned to see who did it. It was a boy who looked about the age of eight. I can remember he said to me in a cocky tone "Show us what you got, if you think you're tough enough!" I immediately was scared.

I didn't know any magic, I didn't know how to handle a sword or knife, I just had a look of fear on my face.

He laughed "Ha! No wonder you were orphaned! You don't even put up a fight! I bet your parents aren't even proud of you!" he smirked and went to walk away, but I wasn't going to let him disgrace my family after what I'd been through. I picked up a small stone and threw it at him. It hit the back of his head lightly and I shouted  
"You take that back!"  
"You little pest! You'll pay for that you Freshmeat!"

He then incarnated a dark spell I do not know, but it summoned a bunch of skeletons and sent them to attack me. I just thank God that the workers there got there at the time that they did, slaying the skeletons and restraining him.

They were dressed in what looked like the flag made it into a robe. One came up to me, she looked really concerned, she then said in a caring voice to me "Be careful of him. He thinks he's the most powerful here"  
"Thank you miss, I down't want to bwe dead"  
"You're safe now, my child. Tell me...what's your name?"  
"Jasowick"  
"And, how old are you Jasorick?"  
"Fwive" all this time she was speaking in a calm voice, as if I was needed company, which I did. "My famwolies dead."  
"I'm sorry my child..., I'm sorry. But you are here now. You'll be safe with me. Come..., let me show you around."

She told me her name was Kay-Lori. She showed me all around the orphanage, where the dorms were, where the main hall was, I thought I'd finally made a friend.  
Midnight came, which was bedtime there for the kids, by the time she finished our tour.

She escorted me to the head worker there who assigned me a bed in room/dorm A3. She escorted me there and tucked me up, since I was very young in comparison to the other children there. "Good night Jasorick"  
"Gwood night Miss Ka-...Kay-Lorwee" she then smiled and left me to go to sleep.

The next day came, Kay-Lori, the nice woman who I thought was my friend, came to see me and asked me how I was doing. Got me up and dressed, took me to breakfast in the main hall and then left me so I could have my first day of school there at the Orphanage's own private school.

Little did I know that all my hopes, dreams and what I thought was right, would come crashing down on the staff which they would try to 'correct'.

On the way in, I noticed a little girl about my age being bullied and drop something. According to her reaction, that was something of importance to her. She was crying on the floor, her sobs were heart breaking. I spotted a few armed skeletal soldiers trying to help the girl, but she sadly pushed them away. One of the larger skeletons was waving his sword threateningly at a figure, which disappeared around a corner.

As soon as the bullies and the guards left, I ran over and helped her "Are you alrieght" I said in a concerned voice.  
"My teddy!" I looked over to what she had dropped, it was a little teddy bear that looked fairly tatty, so I guessed it was fairly old.

I reached over and got her tatty teddy bear and handed it to her. She then spoke in the most cutest voice I had heard in my short lifetime "Thank you, I-" She was then interrupted by a teacher coming over and he looked angry.

"What do you think you're doing young sir?! You are supposed to be evil, arn't you not! Come, with me!" He grabbed me and forced me to go with him. "Do not worry..., we shall beat the goodness out of you!" he then laughed a slight demonic laugh whilst smiling.

He then got a chair, tied me to it and blindfolded me. Next minute I feel a sharp pain on my back, he was caning me. I felt powerless and obviously I cried. Never before had I met such cruel people. Sepulture. Mavork and the teachers. The only friend I had was my carer, Kay-Lori, who actually was like my second mother.

On the outside, yes, she may have been evil. But whenever I was around her she showed a more motherly personality. I guess what I'm trying to say is that she was my evil but caring mother.

But when I turned seven, just because she was nice to me and treated me like her son too much according to the other staff she was sacked from her job at the orphanage.

Now for the first time since I arrived, I felt all alone.

Two more years past, though it felt like a millennia. news spread of my family and the killing that happened four years ago, which forever will be now known as The Gunthor Massacre. The rumours grew that there was one survivor and he or she went to a place in the Shadowscythe Empire.

At this point the staff became wary of me, one of them even told me to go by the name of Jasorick Hykax and not Gunthor. The children there were so stupid that they didn't even know my last name was Gunthor.

Little did I know that over in Swordhaven, which Mavork, who was so consumed with rage at Sepulture, never really did invade, the news spread that there was one survivor of the Gunthor Massacre, one Gunthor still alive. As soon as this reached King Alteon, he sent out a search party to look for this Gunthor, which was me.

Meanwhile in the King's throne room.

"Sire!" said a Swordhaven knight  
"Yes, what is it? Have we found the missing Gunthor?" asked King Alteon  
"No Sire, but we do believe we have a lead"  
"Ok, tell me. Anything to aid on the Gunthor enquiry"  
"Well, one of our scouts intercepted a Shadowscythe patrol and one of the men of the patrol spoke of a boy who bared a mystical emblem in his rucksack when he visited an orphanage in the Shadowscythe Empire called St. Lyvil's Orphanage of Evil Children. It was a strange symbol with the Swordhaven dragon on it and a blue gem for the eye. It was gold in colour"  
"Knight, Gather the others! We now have an idea on where he is"

On the 12th of July, we were having an assembly. I was ten by this time. Everything was normal until something happened.

There was commotion coming from the staff room until a teacher came out and walked straight over to Sepulture who was delivering his speech. He was the headmaster at the private school. And got his attention. She spoke out loud "Emperor?"  
"Hmm?! Can't you see I'm busy here?!"  
"Yes, but, King Alteon is here"

The moment she said this, the main hall started to gain in commotion. People were like "Grr! Why is he here?!" and  
"As soon as he comes through, I'm going to kill him!"

After a few minutes, he eventually stepped out. He had gold and white armour with a blue and white symboled sash across his shoulder with another little blue sash coming from his belt, down to calf length that hung from his waist. He had a blue cape which hung over his neck and went down to his feet.

Like most kings and queens, he had a gold crown, though it had an emerald in the centre and sapphires going around the crown. Its spires were some of the longest I had ever seen and the fibre on the head was blue in colour with a spire in the centre.

On his wrist he had the Swordhaven dragon engraved into his armour. He had brown hair and a long beard. He looked gentle but strong.

Then he spoke in the most boldest of voices I had heard, and yet to this day it is still unmatched "Pardon me Sepulture, but I'm looking for someone"  
"I do not want to do business with you!" shouted Sepulture "But it depends who you are looking for"  
"I am looking for a boy who's surname is Gunthor" everyone started to gossip amongst one another. Sepulture laughed  
"Go right ahead" so King Alteon did.

He look all around the hall. All the kids were giving him evil looks, apart from me. So as soon as he saw me, he came over to me, knelt down and said in a caring voice "What's your name little boy?" by now I'd learnt how to say my name correctly  
"Jasorick, Sir" he then looked at me in concentration then he asked.  
"Do you have by any chance a gold disk object?"

I knew he was referring to my emblem that, at the time, I had in my pocket. I looked around and all the teachers and staff were shaking their heads as if they were telling me not to take it out. They had spent so many years, beating me, torturing me, anything to take away my good soul and replace it with an evil one. It was time they felt my pain.

I decided to disobey them and take it out, it shone in the light like a torch, everyone looked in shock and gossiped between each other, but he had one more question for me and this question's answer could not be ignored easily "What is your last name?"

Yet again I looked at the staff again, they were doing the same thing. I disobeyed them again. "Gunthor, Your Highness..., My full name Your Highness is Jasorick Alfred Gunthor" this time everyone's reaction, apart from King Alteon who smiled, was as if they saw the most terrifying thing in their lives. Absolute, shock horror.

One of the teachers, the one I first mentioned, acted in revolt and screamed  
"You shall not take my punching bag! You shall die by my hand!" he then casted a dark spell and some skeleton hands came up and got King Alteon in its clutches, the king could not move. I just looked in shock but then I noticed my emblem's gem was glowing. It got bighter and brighter...and that's all I remember off by heart. But the King informed me of what happened next.

Apparently, I just rose from where I was sitting and started floating, then my eyes started to glow and spirits started to swirl around me. Little did I know it, I was unleashing the power of the Gunthors. Apparently I said the following in a range of different voices including my own, "Thy shall not harm King Alteon!" I then apparently emitted a light from my hands straight at the teacher.

As soon as it hit, he started screaming, the skeleton hands had disappeared and King Alteon was released. King Alteon saw me. He knew what I was doing at this point. The teacher, who was screaming his head off, started to burn in the light. His robe started to catch fire and bits of his skin was flaking off.

King Alteon quickly grabbed me and shouted "Jasorick! Stop! Snap out of it! I'm free!" after that, apparently, the light stopped and the spirits disappeared, my eyes stopped glowing and I just fell to the floor unconscious.

Everyone just looked in fear and horror. Sepulture, just quaking in his armour said in fear "Go! Take him!" so The King carried me out of the orphanage, put me on the back of his horse and took me back to Swordhaven.

When I awoke. I had a small migraine and couldn't remember what happened after that teacher attacked King Alteon. Apart from that I was perfectly fine. I was safe, I was now in Swordhaven. He soon sorted me out to be adopted by a friend of my father and his wife, who I now call Mum and Dad but never Mother and Father.

Their names were Adam & Matilda and I live with them now. Adam trained me as if he was a Gunthor himself, I had a lot of catching up to do, but I learnt fast and had very good agility and was very dexterous.

During my training I met a boy a year older than me who was tanned skinned, had green eyes and bright blond hair. He was as cocky as I don't know what but we soon became the best of friends and ended up being nicknamed by Adam, Matilda and the boy's parents as The Troublesome Duo as we would always get into trouble with the guards and cause a general nuisance to the people of Swordhaven with the mayhem our games and fun would cause.

Soon enough, I joined The King's army and even sooner enough got promoted from Private to Sergeant and, although Adam has retired, he still accompanies me sometimes.

And now you join me in the present, I am still paled skinned, blue-eyed and black hair. But now, I am strong and have the look of a warrior. I am a Special Forces personnel, but now my ultimate adventure begins.


	3. Chapter 3: Jasorick's Problems

Chapter 3

Jasorick's Problems

Jasorick and Adam rode on all around the outskirts of Swordhaven on horseback as more training is in order according to Adam before Jasorick can have one of his own. The road they were training on was bumpy, uneven and even terrain as well as having small hills. The perfect road to train horse riding, according to Adam.

They came to the end of the road and stopped, looking onto the gates and castle of Swordhaven. "You've rode well Jasorick" said Adam in a proud voice  
"Well Dad, I did learn from a veteran" Jasorick laughed "Anyhow, I should probably be getting to duty, I have a feeling that it's going to be an eventful day with the attack three nights ago and the King still being ill..., from this apparent thing called Chaos, it's just all been thrown into jeopardy 'round about now. Anyway, later Dad" Jasorick then rode off towards Swordhaven to fulfill his duties as a soldier.

Just then, as Jasorick came up to the gates, a familiar face appeared and said in a cocky voice "Well, well, well, look who it is, 'The Mighty Gunthor'! Tell me, are you ever going to pull?"  
"Oh, shut up Guythax" the two of them both laughed.

Guythax was Jasorick's best friend, and worst enemy at times, and because of that they were practically like brothers.

He had the regular pentagonal knights armour, which was made out of steel and looked a bit like The King's, but the cape was a different colour, red, and it had no white bits, no gold or a sash. Guythax himself was twenty two and had blond, medium hair, tanned skin with green eyes and was clean shaved.

In case you haven't figured out yet, Guythax was the boy Jasorick met while he was training. The one half of The Troublesome Duo.

Jasorick on the other hand had black, short hair with tramlines at the sides. Paled skinned with blue eyes and had a small chinstrap with small sideburns and a small goatee. His armour was iron and had horn dragons on his shoulders with points on his leg, chest and arm plates, all pointing down. But both of them did have red capes and Pentagonal Knight's armets.

They both rode into Swordhaven together with Guythax turning to Jasorick and saying "Seriously though Jas, when are you going to find yourself a woman"  
"Ha, you're the one to speak! I heard you went on four dates in the space of a week, and all you got from them was four slaps across the face!" said Jasorick in a humorous voice with a small laugh.  
"Maybe be so, but I've heard you've only been on two dates in your life, and still you're single!"  
"Guy, when are you going to stop bringing that up, the only reason I've not yet found anyone is because I haven't seen anyone I seem very attracted to, and I've had my fair share of unrequited loves where I love them but they don't love me the same"  
"Just face it Jas, your forever alon-"  
"Will you shut it!" interrupting Guythax in an irritated voice.  
"Ok, keep your wig on! Look I'm going out tonight to The Drunken Swordsman after my shift, if you want to come. Consider it a chance to meet some ladies, catch you later" Guythax, then, rode off to the side gates for his shift so that Jasorick could do his inside the castle.

Jasorick sighed "I wish I could fall in love with a woman who shared my feelings for her, and then I could have my own little cottage in the Swordhaven countryside with my own horse and family, but at the way Guy's going I don't think he's ever going to get a woman. Ha, fourteen dates and counting, each one giving him a slap eventually, man, such a loser" Jasorick then gave the signal to lower the drawbridge, which they did. And Jasorick went inside the castle grounds to recieve his orders for today.

Jasorick's shifts started at 10am and usually consisted of about three hours guard duty of the towers and castle, followed by half an hour lunch, and then about five hours patrolling the Swordhaven Kingdom, and then, home. Jasorick clocked out at 6:32pm and went to his adopted parent's house, where he lived.

"Hey Mum, hey Dad" Matilda was serving up dinner  
"Oh, there's my baby boy!" said Matilda as she walked up to Jasorick.

Matilda was forty-seven and was grey-brown long-haired, aqua eyed and had a gentle face of a mother, she was white skinned and she was medium body sized. Adam was fifty and already had his grey hairs. He had short-medium hair and was green-eyed with one or two false teeth and had both the face of a warrior and a father because of a few battle scars. He was muscly but fairly wrinkled and was white skinned.

Matilda kissed Jasorick on the cheek and put her hands on Jasorick's cheeks "Mum! Do you have to do that?" pouted Jasorick  
"Of course I do, because you're my baby boy" said Matilda in a voice as if she was talking to a baby  
"Come on Matilda love, give the poor lad some dignity" said Adam putting down the newspaper to talk with his reading glasses on "Come on Jasorick, sit down, it's your Mum's famous beef casserole" said Adam eagerly

So Jasorick sat down and Matilda served the casserole for the three of them and Adam put the newspaper down on the desk next to the table as well as his glasses.

During their meal, Adam turned to Jasorick and said humorously "So..., Jasorick..., when are we going to have a daughter-in-law and a few grandchildren and you eventually move out" Adam laughed a small chuckle  
"Adam!" snapped Matilda  
"Mum, please calm yourself down and Dad, I've had enough of that from Guythax this morning" moaned Jasorick  
"Well least it's always on your mind" Adam laughed a bit more but was interrupted by Matilda snapping again at him.  
"Oh, by the way, I'm meeting Guy at The Drunken Swordsman tonight"  
"Ok, just be back by eleven" said Matilda.

After dinner, Jasorick got changed out of his armour and changed to his casual clothes which were a blue t-shirt with grey trousers and leather boots. "Ok, I'll see you later" and Jasorick made his way to the inn known as The Drunken Swordsman, Jasorick and Guythax's regular get together place.

As Jasorick approached the door to the inn, Guythax saw him "Hey Jas, what kept you?"  
"Sorry, sorry, I had to have dinner with Mum and Dad"  
"Well come on, let's go in" the two of them then walked into the inn.

The first thing they see is these three girls by the bar. Guythax pointed to them with his classic cocky grin spread across his face "Hey Jas, Jackpot! I'll have those two, you can have the other one" He pointed to a woman in a brown dress with black long hair. This is who he meant by the other one.

Guy went in to make his move straight away and walked up like a big, tough Jack-Of-All-Trades, while Jasorick was hesitant.

Jasorick was actually fairly shy; he couldn't talk to women without babbling like an idiot. But Guythax, on the other hand was quite the womanizer. Although he had a charm at attracting the opposite sex's attention, he was hapless at keeping his relationships. Thus, resulting him keeping them only from a few minutes to a few weeks. He was lucky if he managed to keep them for a month.

Jasorick then saw Guy talking to the brown dress woman and pointed to him. They both nodded and the woman walked towards Jasorick. Jasorick soon became nervous, when the woman spoke, Jasorick didn't know what to say. "Hey, your friend has told me about you"  
"Oh..., err..., di-did he really?"  
"Yeah, and I like what I hear" she said in a flirtatious voice "I'm Daisy by the way"  
"Oh..., err..., that's a..., err..., nice name" Jasorick was still nervous; he started to fidget his hands. Daisy giggled  
"You're very cute you know, you being nervous" at this point, Jasorick did not know what to say or do  
"Err..., excuse me for a second Daisy" Jasorick just ran for the lavatories, leaving Daisy with a puzzled look on her face but soon returned to a flirty smile.

Inside the lavatories, Jasorick talked to himself "Oh, man, why do I get so nervous when I talk to women. Just calm down Jasorick, just calm down" he took a few deep breaths until he was calm and walked out of the lavatories and walked back to Daisy, who was waiting for him, now sat down at a table.

Jasorick sat down "So..., umm..., Daisy, what would you like to know?" said Jasorick, who was much more calmer now.  
"Well, is it true you're last name is Gunthor?"  
"Yes, but I don-" interrupting Jasorick  
"Oh my Gosh! Wow I never thought I'd meet a real life Gunthor!" Daisy said in a cross between a flirty and surprised voice.

She then giggled in excitement "Well it is kind of nice. Oh look Guythax is being slapped again" said Jasorick as they both looked at him and saw the two women both slapping him across the face one after the other, both with a discussed look on their faces. Both, Jasorick and Daisy, laughed "Hahaha, I tell you, that man knows how to screw up like apple knows pie"  
"No kidding and those two are the biggest idiots in Lore, they couldn't tell the difference between a gentleman and a pervert" She pointed to her two friends.  
"Haha..., so, erm..., how old are you? If you don't mind me asking"  
"Oh, I'm seventeen" after she said this, Jasorick just felt all hope of a spark, fade. There was too big of an age gap between them, with Jasorick being twenty one and Daisy being seventeen, though Jasorick hid this from her.  
"Oh..., right..., good" the conversation after that went stale, with neither Jasorick nor Daisy talking.

It soon became 10:56pm and it was time for Jasorick to go home. He said good bye to Guy and Daisy and set off home. As he walked back to the house he thought to himself while he looked down at the path looking miserable _"Man, why is it that the women that are interested in me always too young for me? I want someone who's about my age. I don't want someone who's still in their teens. Man. I just wish that someone that has such beauty and grace would finally appear in my life. God, please help me, I don't want to be alone forever"_


	4. Chapter 4: The Heartbeat of Love

Chapter 4

The Heartbeat of Love

Day broke over Swordhaven and Jasorick was preparing for his shift at the castle. He had just got all his armour on when there was a knock at the door. Adam opened it and a Pentagonal Knight was stood at the door and shouted "Surprise!"  
"Sir Prize, please stop doing that, anyway do you want Jasorick?"  
"Yes please, if you may Former Colonel Brijic?" Adam called Jasorick to the front door and left Sir Prize and Jasorick alone to talk.

"Sergeant Gunthor..."  
"What is it?"  
"I have a message from The King, it's urgent" Sir Prize handed Jasorick a scroll of paper with a blue ribbon tying it closed with the Swordhaven Dragon imprinted in blue ink.  
"Ok, thank you Sir" they both saluted and Sir Prize walked off.

Jasorick closed the door and sat on one of the dining table chairs. Looking at the scroll Jasorick wondered why this was given to him, was it a warning note saying his job could be taken if he screws up again, was it a promotion or demotion, there was only one way to find out.

Jasorick opened the parchment and inside was this message:

"_Dear Sergeant Jasorick_

_I request you're presence immediately, there is an urgent matter need to speak to you about. __Please report to the throne room ASAP_

_Yours Sincerely __  
__King Alteon the Good"_

Obviously, a message from The King was one not to ignore, even Jasorick could not ignore it even if he wanted to. Jasorick soon told Adam and set off for the castle, ignoring Guythax on the way.

Jasorick arrived in the throne room which still had a slight hole from the Chaos attack four nights ago, but was a lot smaller since then. He saw King Alteon, who was still ill, and the King's healers were working on him.

As he approached the throne, King Alteon disbanded his healers for the moment while he talked to Jasorick. His voice was slightly weak but was still able to talk "Jasorick?"  
"You wanted to see me Sire?" Said Jasorick in a concerned voice  
"Yes, you are aware of the Chaos attack? Well during the battle; Sepulture was 'killed' shall we say, by the Chaos leader Drakath. So with Sepulture 'dead', the Shadowscythe Empire needed a new leader. This sparked much controversy, many evil lords wanted the position. But Sepulture has a daughter, her name is Gravelyn and she's the Empress now but her throne is under risk. We have announced a truce between good and evil for now, while we sort out the problem of Chaos. She is still grieving the loss of her father. I need you to go to Shadowfall and comfort her in her time of need, we all need to be strong if we are to sort out this Chaos. Do you accept Jasorick? I have always relied on you to get a difficult job done, so will you do it?"  
"Yes My Liege, I will go now"  
"No! Go at the cover of night, I don't want controversy about you spreading all around the Kingdom!" He seemed like he meant it  
"Ok Sire, is that all?"  
"Yes, that is all, carry on with your daily duties"  
"Thank you Sire" Jasorick saluted and cried out "Long Live King Alteon the Good!" the Swordhaven Kingdom's battle cry and as he walked out The King called his healers again to continue with their work.

After his shift, Jasorick caught up with Guythax in The Drunken Swordsman and told him everything about the task he was given and why he ignored him that morning. "Why didn't you tell me all this, this morning?" said Guythax in an irritated tone.  
"Come on Guy, you know a message from the King couldn't be ignored! And besides it's not like I knew about my task at the time, so yeah, that's why I ignored you today"

Guy then looked out a window and then back at Jasorick.  
"Well, meeting the new Empress of Shadowfall, maybe I'll even pull the evil ones to if I came with you" Guythax laughed as he pulled his drink which contained the sweet necter to all of lifes problems to his lips  
"Oh, shut up Guy, and besides this is my task, no one else can come with me. Order of the King"  
"Come on! I'm sure they won't mind after all, you're going out at night time" winked Guythax as he nugged Jasorick a little.  
"Guythax, you've got diarrhoea of the mouth and constipation of the brain!" Jasorick laughed "But I guess I could try and sneak you out, but just this once. Don't expect any more ferry rides from me to Shadowfall after this"

So Guy and Jasorick then went back to drinking their drinks before heading to the castle, grabbing their armets and cloaks with hoods and putting them on. They then rode out to Shadowfall on Jasorick's horse, Lex.

They soon arrived in the evil heart of the Empire, Shadowfall. Upon arrival, they were confronted by a doomknight man in onyx armour with gold trim and a dark healer woman in a reddish-purple coloured robe with red trim.

Both of them observed Guy and Jasorick, both with caution. "Who dares come to Shadowfall in such a manner as this?!" demanded the Doomknight.  
"Stand down doomknight, we mean no quarrel with you. Myself and my friend here have been sent to comfort the Empress on order of King Alteon of Swordhaven" explained Jasorick  
"I say their lying! Why don't we kill them on the spot?!" exclaimed the Dark Healer  
"Ma'am, please! What my partner is saying is true so I say spare us" Shouted Guythax, trying his best to calm the situation down.  
"I say, KILL!" she screamed. But just at that moment, a female figure from only a few feet away at the gates shouted,  
"Enough! I thought I gave the orders round here!"  
"Sorry my Empress. Got a bit heated in the moment" said the healer, apologetically.

Turning to Jasorick and Guythax, the Empress said "So, you two are here to help me in my time of need? Ha, King Alteon was always a softy. I am Gravelyn, rightful Empress to the Shadowfall Empire and daughter of Sepulture, and you're names?"

Though Guythax didn't hesitate to introduce himself, Jasorick just froze. He didn't know why but he felt something he didn't feel in a long time. He even thought he was going insane, but he for the first time, in a long time. He felt his own heartbeat. Jasorick was falling in love. "And you? Hello?" said Gravelyn in an irritated manner.  
"Oh..., err..., Jasorick, my Empress" She then went into deep thought.  
"Hmm, that's a name I think I recall, never mind, let's go talk somewhere a bit more private"

So Jasorick, still in his love cloud, and Guythax, looking at Jasorick as if he was acting strange, jumped off Lex and went inside the castle.

Gravelyn was a long, red haired woman with doomknight armour, which is custom made for females, which was red in colour and, just like Sepulture, had horns on it. She had a gold band across her forehead going into her hair and she had a, somewhat, Dracula like cape which had a collar that curved up and was red on the inside and black on the outside. She was slim and had a fierce, but beautiful face. She also had blue eyes.

When Jasorick got home he could not stop thinking about Gravelyn. As much as he tried, he couldn't stop. It was 3:24am, whilst in his bed he said to himself  
"Oh, why have I fallen for the daughter of the one I hated and who is evil. Oh man. It's just..., I can't stop thinking about her. She's just so beautiful with so much grace and responsibility. It's true what they say about love 'it surrounds us, it penetrates us'. I am sure of it now, I will try to make her fall in love with me, I want her to feel the force of love like I'm doing now. Gravelyn, I love you"


	5. Chapter 5: The Mystery Letters

Chapter 5

The Mystery Letters

It was next morning and today was Sunday, Jasorick's only day off work. As soon as Jasorick awoke he only had one thing on his mind. Gravelyn.

He thought about how he was going to announce his love for her. He couldn't just let it out to her straight up because if he did, he would just get heartbroken. Quite literally. And he couldn't hold it in because he wouldn't be able to focus on important tasks. But during a little stroll in the Swordhaven market, it hit him. Do it in a series of letters from an unknown sender.

While he was at the market however, Jasorick noticed a married couple and a small boy, who he assumed was their son. He soon dreamt jealous thoughts as he watched them walk across the market, looking very merry and pleased. He was jealous at their easy love, expressing his emotions through a slightly angered look spread across his face, thinking only one question _"Why can't my love be the same as theirs?"_

At 8:54pm that evening, head now clear from those jealous thoughts he dreamt in the market place, he began to write his first letter. It read:

"_Dear Gravelyn, Empress of Shadowfall_

_I have heard of your recent loss and I am truly sorry this burden has been trussed upon you.  
But I have faith in you that you can lead Shadowfall out of the chaos and into the fire of glory. __  
__You are truly worthy of the throne, because never have I heard so much determination and pride in one gracious and confident woman.  
I myself know that I am no wordsmith, but I know that maybe somewhere in your heart, this will strike a chord.__  
__I hope to hear back from you, and, it is forbidden for me to say this but LONG UN-LIVE THE SHADOWSCYTHE!_

_Yours sincerely__  
__An Anonymous Sender"_

Jasorick then included an address where no one lives but people always come and go from it. This is where he would pick up her letters from, if she ever wrote back.

The days pasted since Jasorick wrote his first anonymous letter and he was currently waiting for a reply. He would check inside the house after every shift, waiting for the reply letter, but every time he did, the house would be empty. Not a single letter or note in sight.

Jasorick was losing all hope of hearing back from her. Sure he had the days where he would ride out to Shadowfall to comfort her, but that was only twice a week and even then he couldn't express his feelings, let alone remove his armet and/or cloak while he was there.  
Jasorick was starting to feel all alone again.

But a week after he had sent his letter, he checked the house and expected to find nothing. To his surprise however, there was a little scroll near the door on the floor, like someone had put it through the letter box.

Jasorick immediately went for it. It had a red ribbon tied around it keeping it from opening, but nothing else. It just seemed like a normal letter from a normal person. But to uncover the truth, Jasorick untied the ribbon and opened the scroll, and received the biggest wave of glee and excitement. It was from Gravelyn. Reading it carefully, Jasorick read it out loud to himself and it read:

"_Dear Anonymous_

_Lately, I have been having comfort by King Alteon's soldier, Jasorick. Though some of his words are inspiring, it wasn't necessarily doing much good at healing my pain. But your words of wisdom have inspired me a little to fight and carry on. __  
__The Shadowscythe is safe under my reign, and I have the power to 'disagree' with anyone who says otherwise. __  
__I don't know why it is forbidden for you to say the battle cry, but I'm sure it does not matter.__  
__I am now inspired by your words, though I am still grieving my loss, I know that there are others supporting my moves. __  
__Thank you and write back as soon as you can, you're words of wisdom can help me win the war against Chaos.  
LONG UN-LIVE THE SHADOWSCYTHE!_

_Yours Faithfully__  
__Gravelyn,  
Rightful Empress of the Shadowscythe Empire"_

After reading this, Jasorick just felt so happy. So happy in fact, he could jump all over Swordhaven in glee and excitement. Gravelyn was inspired by his words, his own words, the words he wanted to use at one of his visits but was too afraid to say. He felt so happy inside.

After this, Gravelyn and Jasorick's friendship though the letters grew, though Gravelyn didn't know it was Jasorick on the other end. Gravelyn was starting to feel much more happier. So happy in fact, she didn't need comforting anymore but for some reason wanted it to continue.

Ever since she was introduced to Jasorick she started received the letters so she thought he was her messenger and he knew who the sender was, so she kept him coming back again and again, thinking he was delivering letters from her new friend.

Weeks of letters turned into months. Letter after letter. Jasorick then eventually felt comfortable enough to send the letter he had put on the side for a while. The letter expressing his true feelings for Gravelyn. It read:

"_Dear Gravelyn_

_I have something to ask of you, __  
__I want you to answer this for me too: __  
__Do you believe in love? Because I do.__  
__And I have fallen for you. __  
__Every letter, every sign. __  
__Just let me know love with you is fine. __  
__Every day, every week. __  
__It is you I always seek. __  
__Beauty graces you all around. __  
__I only wish to hear your voice sound. _

_If time was infinity. __  
__I could make you stay with me. __  
__To caress from your feet to your south. __  
__And from your hips, to kiss your mouth. __  
__I want you to love me the same. __  
__So that we can beat again. __  
__I have suffered loss too. __  
__My family murdered just like you. __  
__I share your pain and sorrow. __  
__But I'm thankful we have a tomorrow. __  
__If we are able to finally meet. __  
__Then let my love sit in your heart's seat._

_I would like us to meet, and then all can be reviled._

_Love From_

_Your Anonymous Lover"_

Jasorick could now only wait and hope that he got the reply he wanted.


	6. Chapter 6: A Wish Comes True

Chapter 6

A Wish Comes True

During one of his duties, Jasorick was met by Mytha, an ex of his, who mocked him for being "a pathetic guy who had no excitement to give" and that he'll never get married and would live with Adam and Matilda for the rest of his life. This got Jasorick angry; for the rest of the day, he wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Guythax, who tried to cheer him up. But he eventually calmed down and, after his shift, met Guy in The Drunken Swordsman.

"Hey, err..., Guy" Jasorick looked both ways to see if anyone was listening. "Can you keep a secret?" he whispered  
"Err..., sure..., why?" Guy looked at Jasorick in a curious but confused face thinking why he is asking him this.  
"Well this is a big secret you must NOT tell anyone, I...have a crush on Gravelyn"

As soon as he said this, Guy just looked back in shock, "You've...you've done some crazy stuff..., bu-but this! What the hell man!? She's Sepulture daughter! She's evil! Are you turning to the dark side! What the hell!?" Guy was in a questionable rage  
"Dude calm dow-" interrupting  
"I will not calm down! Why!? Are you in love with a person who's the utmost evil!?"  
"Hey! If I remember correctly! You said if you came along with me, you could 'pull' the evil ones! Look I have had a really bad day! Don't you go make it worse!" shouted Jasorick in an angry tone.  
"Oh, you've had a bad day, Hu?! Well let me fix that!" Guythax leapt at Jasorick and then the two started to have a fistfight.

The two traded punches and blows, using stuff they could throw at each other and using parts of their environment as a weapon until eventually the pair were thrown out of the inn and told not to come back for a week. Jasorick ended up having a black eye and a slightly swollen right cheek. Guy came out with two black eyes, a bleeding nose and a very swollen left cheek.

So with that out of their systems, the two apologised to each other and Jasorick explained everything to Guy. Guy commented "Look, I'll keep it a secret, OK?" he then added "So when are you expecting your next letter off of her?"  
"I don't know. I hope soon though. I can't really help myself but not bare to wait any longer. I really love her you know"  
"Well you always do pick the weird ones" Guythax laughed  
"Oh, shut up Guy" Jasorick laughed. The two walk down the market place, shared their farewells and went home.

Jasorick stepped into his, Adam and Matilda's house. As soon as Matilda saw Jasorick she sighed and shouted "What have I told you?! Don't get into fights! You know that violence solves nothing!"  
"Mum, please it was just a misunderstanding with me and Guy" said Jasorick trying to calm her down  
"I don't care! You should have done the opposite of what started that fight in the first place!"  
"Matilda! Leave Jasorick alone, he's obviously had a very horrible day and he doesn't need you to make it worse!" Shouted Adam from their bedroom.

Matilda was still angry. She just stormed off upstairs looking angrily at Jasorick, leaving him to use an ice bag to heal the swelling.

Meanwhile at Shadowfall, Gravelyn was just sitting on her bed reading one of Jasorick's old letters before she went to bed when she heard a knock at her door. "Enter!" it was Chuckles with a parchment of paper in his hand.  
He walked over to the bed and gave it to her "Thank you Chuckles, dismissed" Chuckles then left the room.

A little history on Chuckles; Chuckles is a very unusual undead minion, unlike most undead, he seems to laugh and chuckle a lot, which was the reason behind his name. He is also the first undead minion Gravelyn ever made, hence why he's special to Gravelyn. Anyway back to the story.

Jasorick's letters always had a blue line on the back of the letter and this one was no exception. An anxious but exited Gravelyn untied the blue ribbon holding it together and read the message inside.

She was confused at the message. She looked as if she had seen the most peculiar thing in her life, but when she got to the end of the letter she smiled a kind of, flirtatious, happy smile and clutched the letter close to her chest.  
Can you guess what letter it was?

Three days later and Jasorick, as usual, decided to check the house where he picked the letters from. But surprisingly enough, when he did, it wasn't just a letter.  
For some strange reason there was a package as well as a letter. Jasorick just looked puzzled and confused. He was only expecting a letter, not a full delivery.  
The package was red in colour and had pink ribbon with a red and gold ribbon bow stuck on it and it was in a cube shape.

He decided to read the letter first then open the package. It read:

"_To My Anonymous Lover_

_I have read your letter and I would like nothing more than to see you for the first time. __  
__Your letters have actually made me fall into a more than friend's state. __  
__It is not normal for someone evil like me to have these feelings, but you have showed me love is not for the weak, it is for the strong. __  
__With this letter, there are some items I would like you to keep, please treasure them with your life. __  
__I eagerly look forward to seeing you for the first time, and hopefully have a private sleep in your arms._

_Meet me at nightfall in Doomwood Forest my love, I'll be waiting._

_With Love from Shadowfall_

_Gravelyn, Empress of Shadowfall and Your Lover"_

Jasorick was just stunned. He never thought this would ever happen.  
He eagerly opened the package, wondering what was inside. Inside was a love heart framed picture of Gravelyn in her doomknight armour striking a pose with her sword in her throne room and a device, which Jasorick had never seen before. He didn't know what do with it or what to make of it.

It was a sort of rectangle shaped device with a large glass, circle shaped thing on the front and a smaller glass rectangle shape on the back, with a button and a rigid disk object on the top right corner. Jasorick pressed the button and suddenly, there was a blinding flash. Jasorick, thinking he was going to be blinded, shielded his eyes. And then, out of a hole in the front, came a picture of Jasorick shielding his eyes.

He immediately dropped on the floor in fear, but soon realised why Gravelyn sent this object. She wanted a picture of the one she had fallen in love with. So Jasorick tried to press the button again to take a picture, but it wouldn't work, but then he remembered the disk object. After a few turns of the disk, it eventually worked. Jasorick decided to take a picture of him doing what Guythax usually did to "woo the ladies" which was to flex and show off his muscles, which Jasorick actually managed to pull off and look stronger than Guy when he does it.

When it became night time, Jasorick put on his cloak and armet, whilst looking for anyone who was watching, and rode off on Lex towards Doomwood Forest to let Gravelyn know who was the mastermind behind the letters and her lover.

In Doomwood Forest, Gravelyn was waiting for him. But this time, she was wearing a red and gold long dress instead of her normal doomknight armour.  
Jasorick saw her as he entered the forest, though she had her back turned to him, she didn't know her lover was now right behind her. Jasorick made sure he changed the colour of his cloak this time to avoid recognition, he then tapped her shoulder.

With a little jump of fear, Gravelyn laid her eyes on Jasorick. "So I take it you're my mystery love?" Jasorick nodded. "Well take all that stuff off I want to see your face" so Jasorick did. Gravelyn looked like she recognised him but wasn't too sure. She then asked him "Let me hear your voice"  
"Let me guess, you recognise me?" said Jasorick leaving Gravelyn stunned. She had no idea that her comforter was actually her lover  
"I…I wouldn't have guessed…you would…" She then looked away from Jasorick, looking embarrassed and shy. Her face going a scarlet red colour "I feel so stupid"  
"Hey don't be, you shouldn't, you are smart"

Gravelyn turned back to Jasorick "Thanks, but tell me, what's your last name?"  
"Well I'm, kinda, the last of my family and well, I think you 'ought to look at this" he then showed her his family amulet, much to Gravelyn's surprise.  
"I thought I remembered you!" she exclaimed "Jasorick Gunthor! You were at my school! You picked up my toy bear!" Jasorick then had a flashback to that very moment. The girl in the flashback looked very similar to Gravelyn. Could it be; Jasorick and Gravelyn have met before!

A little facts for you if you're confused by the story on why Gravelyn was there. Sepulchure knew that St. Lyvil's had a small school next to it. Altought she was given private tutoring, Sepulchure didn't deem it enough as he wanted Gravelyn to grow up into an mighty and truely evil leader, so he had her enroll.

And if your wondering why she was being bullied. What are we always taught about bullies: they are most of the time jealous of the person they are bullying in some way or another, and thats exactly the case here. Plus the kids at the orphanage are rewarded for bullying others.  
Anyway back to the story.

"Now that I remember, yes! You were that little girl I helped!" exclaimed Jasorick, they were now both surprised. They had known each other longer that they thought they did.

Gravelyn then began to blush and looked embarrassed even more that she did. She didn't know what to say, nor did Jasorick.  
But just then, Gravelyn broke the awkward silence and said "Well…I would never of guessed I'd fall in love with someone like you, and…well I do love you, I just…don't know what my followers would say about me dating a soldier of King Alteon"  
"You don't have to!" exclaimed Jasorick, grabbing her hands and pulling her inches towards him from him "They don't have to know, we can keep it a secret if we want, look I love you and I would do anything for you"

Jasorick then leaned over to Gravelyn, holding her chin and pulling her so close to him that their clothes were touching. And then, he kissed her. Gravelyn panicked for a very brief while, but soon began to relax and wrap her arms around Jasorick's neck and shoulders, while Jasorick wrapped his hands around her head and back. Jasorick could feel both his and Gravelyn's heartbeat, as if they were beating as one.

Releasing the kiss, Jasorick and Gravelyn backed away, just a centimetre. Gravelyn, in a calm and romantic tone, said "Wow, my first love has the perfect kiss" she then smiled and added "Where have you been for the past few years?"  
"You shouldn't worry because I'm here now, and we can be a wonderful couple, no matter whether we're good or evil"  
"Oh, Jasorick!"

She then moved in for another kiss but Jasorick spotted some torches in the distance of the forest that were heading their way, it was an army of undead. "Oh no! If they spot us my throne could be given away, and they aren't my undead!"  
"Let's get out of here!" shouted Jasorick and adding "I'll meet you in Shadowfall, your bedroom?" Gravelyn then smiled and said  
"I'll be counting the days" Then Jasorick gave her his picture and the two rode off back to their homes and as they did blew a kiss to one and another.

And now, the love story, can beguine.


	7. Chapter 7: An Old Foe Appears

Chapter 7

An Old Foe Appears

Next afternoon, Jasorick was on patrol of the Swordhaven Kingdom with Guythax and a small squadron that Jasorick commanded.  
They came to a holt to have a break, and then, Jasorick began to tell Guythax what happened last night in Doomwood Forest. Guy was just amazed at what he was hearing "No…frigging…way, you made out with her!?" said Guy amazed  
"Well, I prefer the word kissed, but yes. I did"  
"Well, I never thought I'd see the day when Jasorick Gunthor, manages to pluck up that much confidence to kiss a girl!"  
"Hey Guy? I have a riddle for you. What causes pain, can injure you and makes an ow sound afterwards? Don't know? This!"

He then lightly punched Guy's face and then laughed. Guythax raised his fist but put it down and said "No, I'm not rising to it!" both of them laughed "So, when are you going to meet her again?"  
"I don't know, I hope soon though. I wonder whether she's thinking about me now, I did give her a picture of me before we went to our homes"

Meanwhile at Shadowfall.

Gravelyn was in her throne room, staring at the castle's wall in a blank manner. She hated how her duties bonded her and wished Jasorick would wisk her away to another land. She said to herself, thinking out loud "Oh, my shinning knight, please return to my side soon, I am lost without you, just come down and sit beside me. I'm missing you all ready. Oh, Jasorick, my sweet, brave Jasorick. My one and only love"  
"My Empress? Are you feeling ok?" said the Healer, who had just walked in discovering her  
"Oh..., err..., yes..., yes I'm fine!" said Gravelyn hesitantly snapping out of her daydream "When is..., err..., is my..., errm..., comforter coming again?"  
"My Empress, you should know by now that he comes every Tuesday and Saturday"

By her voice, the healer was getting suspicious of her empress. She didn't normally forget, in fact her memory was immaculate. "Are you sure you're ok?"  
"Yes!" Gravelyn was now getting impatient "If you'd excuse me, I'd like to go to my chambers" she then went out of the throne room leaving the healer puzzled.

So every Tuesday and Saturday, which were now both Jasorick and Gravelyn's favourite days. As usual, Jasorick would do his shifts, go home for dinner, have a bit of a chat to Guy at The Drunken Swordsman and, Jasorick's new favourite thing to do, go to Shadowfall and "comfort" Gravelyn. It was all going so well until this happened.

One night, Jasorick and Gravelyn were alone in Gravelyn's bedroom, and the two were "kissing" according to Jasorick. Both were laying down on the bed, with Jasorick's armet and cloak on the floor.  
Gravelyn was about to lift up Jasorick's top when, just at that moment, who better to walk in than Gravelyn's healer coming to check if she was ok. "Hello Gravelyn just checking if you're feeling o-"

At this moment, it just looked like someone had paused a DVD. Everybody in the room just froze still. "Erm, I think I should go" said Jasorick slowly moving off the bed, but the healer stopped him  
"No you are not! You two are coming with me!" shouted the healer, grabbing both of them and leaded them down to the throne room. But they weren't going to be alone in there.

Sepulture's old followers were there, much to the dislike of both Jasorick and Gravelyn "I've caught her in the act of kissing this man, who is supposed to be comforting her! Not doing bed activities! So tell us the truth about you and Jasorick, Gravelyn! Because I assume this is him!"

Then one of the followers spoke as soon as the healer finished speaking repeating Jasorick's name in a questionable manner. And to Jasorick's horror, it was a voice he recognised "No! No that can't be!" said Jasorick in panic. It was Mavork. The killer of his entire family was now here seeing Jasorick as a grown man.

Mavork then recognised the name, became angry and shouted in a discussed voice at him "Hubris!" Jasorick took a deep breath to calm himself and a half angered face appeared on him  
"Let go of me please Healer, I have something to do" said Jasorick in a calm voice and the healer did so.  
"Ah, so pious and moral! Even now!"  
"Is that what you think?!" Jasorick was now getting angry  
"Your family always thought they were the best in Lore! But they - were - wrong! And do you know why? Because their arrogance, their hubristic personalities, and their greed for peace finally killed them! So I wasn't the one who killed them...I just merely cleaned up, what nature couldn't!"  
"You're lucky there's a truce between good and evil at this moment in time! Otherwise, I would have my vengeance! Do you realise...that I, was put into five years of torture after you massacred my family!? You ruined my childhood!" Shouted Jasorick in a raging voice.

Jasorick was really tempted to unsheathe his sword and fight with his family's murderer. He wanted vengeance ever since he first started to train with Adam. Jasorick could feel the adrenaline flowing and pumping through his veins. The raging fire in growing inside his eyes. Mavork and Jasorick just staring coldly at one another. He was then so consumed with rage, that he forgot about the truce.

With hand on sword, he was ready to do it but Gravelyn stopped him "Jasorick! Calm down! Remember the truce!" Jasorick soon snapped out of his raging anger, she succeeded in calming him down but Jasorick stormed out of the throne room, still furious.

Gravelyn caught up with him just as he was about to leave Shadowfall "Jasorick! Di-Did he really kill all your family?" she spoke in a caring voice. At that moment in time, Jasorick could only think about him having his vengeance fulfilled.

He turned around and shouted "Yes! Yes he did Gravelyn! And let me tell you, once this truce is over! Or if he betrays us! I will find him and I will kill him! He shall burn in hell for what he did!" Jasorick was really angry now.  
"Oh my gosh...I remember in your letter that you suffered my pain...but...I'll be honest...yours is far greater than mine. There's no sorrow in the world that can't match up to yours. But still, you've remained sane, remained strong and you still honour them to this day by keeping that amulet and by telling their tales, but if that isn't a true Gunthor, then I don't even know what one is"

This made Jasorick calm. But he still wanted to leave. He didn't want to be within twenty miles of his family's killer. It just brought only anger, hatred and sorrow to himself.

"Please come back inside"  
"Not until that monstrosity of a person has been banished from here! He has done something unforgivable!" But right at that moment, Mavork walk towards Gravelyn and said in a demanding voice  
"Gravelyn, If you 'love' this hubris then I deem you unfit to be empress! Why not hand the title of emperor to someone more deserving? Someone like..., me?"  
Gravelyn reacted in disgust at what Mavork was saying, making her serverly douht why her father made him his soilder  
"You know what?! Jasorick was right about you! As Empress of Shadowfall, I hereby, banish you..., from Shadowfall! And if you shall set foot here again! Your life will be forfeit! Now leave! And never! Return!"

After this, Mavork stormed off in rage and as he walked pasted Jasorick, he said "I will soon have your blood on my blade, Gunthor!" Though he could of reacted, Jasorick remained still and silent.

Jasorick left Shadowfall, angry that his family's murderer had been in that throne room, but also happy since he got to see Gravelyn again and he saw Mavork get banished. When he got into his bed he looked at the heart-shaped framed picture of Gravelyn, thinking all about them and what they have been through over the past month.

A month had pasted since the night in Doomwood forest, and thinking _"If I die, will she cry. If I die, who shall remember me? I have wanted vengeance since the day I was trained, but beauty and grace of one so fair, restrain my rage. I want her to do what's right for me and her people. I never want to leave her side. But who can predict the future, who knows when I may fail to survive. I need to enjoy my life now, and so long as I'm with her, my life has all it needs"_


	8. Chapter 8: Meet The Parents

Chapter 8

Meet the Parents

A many more months passed, and Jasorick and Gravelyn's love was only getting stronger by each day. With Jasorick keeping Gravelyn's throne safe and Gravelyn comforting Jasorick, re-mourning the loss of his family.

But soon, speculation started to spread around Swordhaven and the Kingdom about Jasorick. People started to fear him rather than love him, talk behind his back and tell him to "Go back to Shadowfall! Because that place is worth so much more you have to defend it more!" They'd usually say this in a sarcastic voice.

Jasorick knew someone had told them, but he didn't know who. But he soon got another note from the king telling him the same thing; _"Report to the throne room ASAP"_

When he entered, he saw both Gravelyn and King Alteon waiting for him, and both look concerned. "You wanted to see me?"  
"Yes Jasorick...I do. It appears you have been in courtship with Gravelyn, do you deny this?" There was a slight pause in the room. Jasorick looking at Gravelyn noticed she was shaking her head from side to side, as if she wanted him to say no, he didn't.

With a brave look on his face he then finally spoke "I do not deny this Sire, we are in love" A big smile then appeared across Gravelyn's face, she was happy he said this.  
"Very well then. I'm terminating the comforting sessions, but instead, I shall give you freedom to go to Shadowfall whenever you please. I understand love, and I do not want to come between you two, no matter what the people are saying about you. I shall announce that you're still the Jasorick they know, just with different orders from the King"  
"Thank you Sire" Jasorick and Gravelyn then walked off together because finally, Gravelyn was going to meet his adopted mother and father.

On the way there however Jasorick looked very anxious and started fidgeting with his fingers "I hope that they take it kindly that I'm dating the Empress of Shadowfall, Mum isn't the most forgiving type" spoke Jasorick in a concerned and worried voice  
"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll like me as much as I like you" said Gravelyn in a comforting and happy voice.

Jasorick entered the house with Gravelyn and they both saw Matilda and Adam, arguing. They were even throwing stuff. One projectile that Matilda threw even nearly hit them, and it would of, if Jasorick didn't close the door as quick as he did. "Err...have I came at a bad time?" asked Jasorick. They both stopped what they were doing and saw Jasorick standing at the door with Gravelyn behind him.  
"Oh, sorry Jasorick..., we..., err..., we were arguing about you moving out and you keeping Lex as your own horse" Adam said apologetically

Lex was Jasorick's horse, but he belonged to the King and Jasorick couldn't take Lex home with him.

Lex was a white haired, Andalusian horse, which had full, heavy, silver armour on his legs, body and head. His helmet had an augmented diamond unicorn spike on the top and the armour pattern matched Jasorick's, though it had gold tint unlike Jasorick's, which was full iron, no colour.

Jasorick was wondering why they would be arguing over a little thing such as this but decide to leave it. "So who's this you have with you?" said Matilda in a manner of curiosity  
"Oh, yes sorry. Mum, Dad, I'd like you to meet Gravelyn...my partner" Matilda and Adam both then looked at Gravelyn as if they were inspecting her at a dissection, looking like they had sworn they had seen her before.  
"Hi" shyly said Gravelyn timidly waving at them  
"Well don't just stand there come on in and tell us all about yourself" said Adam in a polite and cheerful voice to Gravelyn.

Gravelyn and Jasorick both took a seat near Adam while Matilda went over to the kitchen and prepared dinner. She shouted to Gravelyn  
"You staying for dinner then?"  
"Err..., ok sure..., what's for dinner?"  
"I thought I'd try something different today. Lamb shanks" both Jasorick and Adam sighed looking at each other and laughing, much to the disappointment of Matilda.

"So, tell me. How did you and Jasorick cross paths?" said Adam, turning his attention to Gravelyn  
"Well...I...err" she stuttered, as she was trying to think what to say in order cover up the real story. To cover up the fact she was the Empress of Evil  
"Adam, stop being hard on her. If she doesn't feel comfortable answering then just leave it. She obviously doesn't want to play twenty questions" said Matilda, defending Gravelyn, much the amusement of Jasorick who chuckled a little.

Matilda had finished preparing dinner and started to serve it for the four of them. While for the past thirty minutes it took to cook, Adam had been subjecting, what felt to Matilda, Gravelyn and Jasorick, a game of twenty questions crossed with an interrogation. So with the "interrogation" over, the four enjoyed their dinners, whilst having a little bit of table banter and a laugh and sing along when they finished.

After a little embarrassing of Jasorick, with Matilda decided to say to Gravelyn that she sometimes likes to call Jasorick "My little baby boy!" and saying it in the voice she uses with much to the amusement of both Matilda and Gravelyn. And Adam, doing his version of a classic jig. Which was to fall over about three times each time he went for a kick in the air, and stomping on the ground whilst standing still. They shared their farewells with Jasorick quickly kissing Gravelyn good bye and good night. All was a peaceful night and all was well tomorrow…

…Or so we thought.


	9. Chapter 9: The Traitor of the Truce

Chapter 9

The Traitor of the Truce

Next day, something was stirring up in Swordhaven. Rumours and stories grew that someone had been captured, as they were riding from Swordhaven to Shadowfall. This time, everyone knew that the only one riding at night out of Swordhaven was Jasorick. But to their surprise it wasn't Jasorick who was captured, as earlier that day, he was seen walking through the market place looking for some groceries for Adam and Matilda.

Jasorick didn't know why, but he was feeling strange. He felt as if he was imprisoned and isolated. Sure he did believe the rumours, but he just thought it was some random person who had been taken, but soon he got another note from the King. This time it seemed really urgent:

"_Jasorick_

_You must report to my throne the immediate you get this letter.  
__The truce is in dire need and is risking collapse, so please..._

_HURRY!_

_King Alteon"_

Jasorick rushed straight there. Nothing could stop him, not even Guythax, who stuck his hand out to say hi, but instead spun around and fell over due to the speed Jasorick was going. Racing inside the castle, knocking over any knights that got in his way, he eventually got to the throne room.

He burst through the doors in a blind panic "Sire! What's the emergency?!" said Jasorick franticly.  
"Jasorick..., I have some unfortunate news for you" Alteon sighed "It would be best if you read this" he handed a scroll to Jasorick, who quickly opened it, which, to the utmost horror of Jasorick, read:

"_Dear 'the Hubris' Jasorick_

_Tell me, do you feel strange today? Like you've been imprisoned, or exiled? __Well that's because, during her trip back to Shadowfall, I, Mavork 'The Gunthor Killer', have captured you precious, little sweetheart, Gravelyn and locked her away in my dungeons! __If you want her alive, come to my fortress near Bludrut Keep, and join you're fellow Gunthors, and die by my hand! And just to persuade you, I have an army on route to Swordhaven, willing to kill anything in its path! Even your precious adopted parents, Adam & Matilda. _

_So if you want to keep her alive! Let her become my bride, and you can die! Join your fellow Gunthors.  
Let me help Mother Nature, and accept that you are no longer fit for this world. Let me take over as supreme knight of Lore!_

_Your Nemesis and Worst Nightmare_

_Mavork the Evil, Soon-to-be Emperor of Shadowfall and the Killer of the Gunthors and soon...you!"_

"No! No! No! This can't be happening! Not now! Sire! Mavork has broken the truce, he has betrayed us!" Jasorick sounded desperate. You could tell he was horrified just by looking at his face.  
"Indeed. His army has taken the surrounding villages of Swordhaven almost overnight, and I guess he is coming for you. We must not let him get here! Jasorick? You have wanted vengeance ever since you first trained here. Well today, you can finally unleash your vengeance upon him. Show him no mercy! I will let you assemble as many people as I can to help you. Civilians, knights, everyone. Show Mavork that he should have never messed with a Gunthor! Now help me up"

So Jasorick helped King Alteon up, as he was still ill but was a lot better since the start of this tale. He went to his balcony, ordered all of Swordhaven to listen, asked Jasorick to deliver a war speech. Jasorick put on a brave face and calmed himself down and delivered this speech to the people:

"People are no strangers to war. After all we've been fighting for as long as we can remember. War, is all we know. In the past, we fought for peace. We fought for kingdom. We fought, for freedom. But all that has changed, today. During the last sixty three hours we've been defending our very kingdom and the truce, against, an inhuman, genocidal, monster. But it is a fight, we cannot continue. Swordhaven and the truce, faces annihilation. Unless we end this mad man's plans, now!"

"We had hoped that the truce would bring a temporary peace between good and evil in Lore. But this evil resisted. And it is an evil, stronger than we have faced before. It has brought with it, a force that can annihilate entire regions. Even Swordhaven, our only beacon hope through all these attacks, is now at risk. Soon we'll have nothing to defend, and that means we have only one option. Attack!"

"My people and fellow knights, what I ask of you now is not an easy thing, but, it is, necessary. If we are to survive. If we are to live, long enough. To see the seasons pass, our children grow, and experience. A time of peace we have never known. We must, now. Take this fight to the traitor! We go to where he lives, and where he commands! And we, will, destroy him!"

"This is the day we take the battle to the heart of the enemy! This is the day, that we correct the course of Lore's history! This, is, the day, that we ensure, our survival and the protection of the truce! Soldiers and people of the Kingdom. My fellow knights! Go forth! And bring back the hope of Lore and the truce!"

All the way though this, from the word 'traitor', people had been cheering and Jasorick then told them "Grab your nearest sword or staff or bow or knifes. Because we are going to need all the help we can get!" and so they did. Every man and woman within Swordhaven grabbed any weapon they could find and rallied at the gates. And Jasorick was in control of them all.

He prepared his squadron and helped Guythax out with his armour. Whilst approaching the gates, Guythax then turned round and said "Jasorick, if something happens to me, promise me won't let people forget about me. I've recently heard that my mother and father got killed in an attack of their village. They were all I had left. To be quite honest...that's what I was fighting for..., to keep them safe and knowing I failed..., I don't know man. Anyway, can you do that?"  
"You got it Guy, don't worry"

Jasorick rode up to the gates on Lex, so that he was in front of his army as King Alteon gave command of the army to him and instructed to lead the attack against Mavork and his forces. He rallied his new troops "People of Swordhaven. We are now going to go into war with Mavork. Now I know some of you may not come back alive or come back at all. But I know every single one of you has the courage and determination to get this job done and win this war. I have faith in all of you. Mavork may be able to take our land, and people. But he shall never take, our hope, and freedom!" cheering soon followed "To Mavork's Fortress!"

They then travelled out of the gates screaming the battle cry "Long Prevail the Truce of Good & Evil!"

So onward they charged to take back peace and restore it to Lore.


	10. Chapter 10: Brothers till the End

Chapter 10

Brothers till the End

Jasorick and his army travelled from town to town, village to village, re-claiming each of town and village, as well was gaining some more reinforcements along the way, decimating Mavork's forces. Along the way, they stopped off at Guythax's parent's village. He told them he wanted to stop at the village's cemetery, since they couldn't find their bodies. He visited an angel statue in the cemetery that commemorates the fallen people of the village in any war.

He knelt on one knee and mumbled to the statue while looking down in sadness and despair "Guy's, I'm sorry I couldn't be here at home for you" Forcing back a tear and looking up to the statue's head "But you're with the rest of the family now, that's home yeah?" Looking across to Jasorick and the rest and pointing them out as if he was showing the statue them and trying to put on a humorous tone "Look, Jasorick...is out saving the world again so...I gotta be there for him"

Now looking down, he now really looked like he missed them. Looking down at his feet but looked back up and said "Sleep tight Mum and Dad" he then stood back up, took his service tag off his neck and put it on the neck of the statue and then left the cemetery to re-join the rest.

They rode again doing the same as before, but Jasorick and his friends, and little family he had left, knew something wasn't right. Jasorick's friends and family were Artix, Robina, Waric, Zhoom, Cysero, Louise, Galanoth, Rebecca, Siobhan, Alina, Rolith, Guythax, the Pentagonal Knights, Adam and Matilda.

Matilda was an old acolyte when she was in the military, and was going to be Sophia's mentor until the "incident" but she did still knew a few spells.

They noticed that all the forces in the villages were only small groups of skeletal warriors, no more than two squad sizes. Jasorick began to become suspicious of this, but ploughed onward to the fortress.

On the way, whilst passing Bludrut Keep, they had picked up some skeletal and dark reinforcements who were still loyal to Gravelyn, but it was still only a small number guarding the places that the resistance attacked. Artix began to question Jasorick's motives "Jasorick?" said Artix  
"Yes, what is it Artix?"  
"I know this...Mavork guy has broken the truce but..., why are we going after him? I mean we should have stopped at the borderlines of the kingdom..., so why?" Jasorick sighed  
"Gravelyn was taken by him and well, me and Gravelyn, ever since I went on that mission to go and comfort her, I...I've fallen in love with her and after a few months we ended up being a couple. And if she ever comes to harm! I'll make sure the person who did it never sees the light of day again!"

Jasorick then thought he was going to act in shock, but instead, Artix laughed and comforted Jasorick "Its ok Jasorick. Look, you and I have been friends ever since you first got a place in the King's knights, there's nothing to be frightened of"

Just at that moment, they noticed a complex wooden structure a few miles away from the keep. Upon arrival, Jasorick gave the order for the army to cease their movement and sent his squadron to investigate the structure, as it was an odd building that felt out of place.

When they reemerged from the building they shouted "We have found the Empress!" as it turned out, Mavork lied about Gravelyn being in his fortress and just wanted Jasorick to come to the castle so he could kill him since he was expecting him to believe it.

Jasorick leapt down from Lex in excitement and entered the building. From the immediate he broke into and entered one of the many rooms it had, he saw Gravelyn who was pleased to see him too. "Jasorick!" She shouted in glee  
"Gravelyn!" said Jasorick in a glee and relived voice. They both hugged each other with Gravelyn almost crying "I thought I'd never see you again, Gravelyn"  
"Well, I'm just glad you came for me, that's never happened before for me" the two then stopped hugging and both looked at Jasorick's friends, who were all looking back at them, happy.

Jasorick then looked back at Gravelyn and asked "Gravelyn, how far is it from here to the fortress?"  
"Only a few miles away, he wanted you to ignore this structure so that when you were dead he could tell the world of my 'disappearance' and claim my throne, he-" just then they heard something, off in the distance. They wandered outside to investigate what the sound was.

It was the sound of a thousand feet, marching "Undead! Five o'clock!" shouted one of the knights and this time it wasn't a small squad it looked like it was a quarter of an army marching towards them, all screaming "AAAARRRREEEEWOOOOOOOOO!" as skeletal warriors could not speak properly.

To everyone's surprise, they stopped. A mage of the skeletal warriors casted a spell, which made Gravelyn vanish before everyone's eyes. And soon their archers started to fire so many arrows that it blocked out the moon's light. "Incoming!" shouted Jasorick and everyone either took shelter or raised their shields.

Some of the men, almost half of them, died or became seriously wounded from the arrow shower. The many crimson blood spilt of Jasorick's army, now blanketed where the former alive and the injured men once stood. "My army! Find some place to take refuge! Artix, Robina, Waric, Zhoom, Galanoth, Alina, Rolith and Guythax! Stay with me and fight!"

The squad of nine then did battle with the undead. They were doing battle on twin hills, next to the structure, which now suspiciously was full of powder filled tubes. They were making good progress, but they were soon surrounded. "We're surrounded!" shouted Robina  
"There's too many! We're not going to make it!" shouted Guythax  
"Hold them off! Just hold them off!" ordered Jasorick, but Guy was soon cut off by thousands of undead, he could not get back to Jasorick or the squad and they looked as if they were going to lose. To Guythax, there was only one chance left...

Jasorick noticed Guythax looking around like he was looking for his sword as he was being surrounded by undead "Guy!" exclaimed Jasorick.  
"Get out of there! Jump!" Guythax shouted looking back at Jasorick. He slew a skeletal warrior riding on a doomhorse and rode it himself off towards the other hill, opposite to the one they were fighting on. Jasorick saw this and got out a special stone called a comms stone, a stone that allowed people to communicate to each other. He shouted into it "Guy! Guy where are you going?!"

Guythax then stopped when he reached the top and took a few deep gasps of air. Jasorick then demandingly shouted into the stone "Guy! What the hell are you doing!?" Guythax replied yelling  
"Pulling the plug on them Jas! JUMP WILL YOU?! DO IT!" He then leapt off the horse, high into the air with great beam of light trailing him. This was the only spell he knew and he never wanted to use it.

They all noticed this and everyone apart from Jasorick jumped over the undead to the bottom of the hill who swiftly chased after them. Jasorick was just looking in horror. Guythax then pointed himself at the wooden structure, aiming for it as he planted explosives in it when the undead showed up. He neared the structure and said to himself while looking up to the heavens "Never thought it would end like this, Hu? Hu? Mum and Dad?!"

Jasorick now knew what he was doing. He looked horrified and shouted "Guy! NO!" but it was too late, as Guy braced for impact.

The structure, when he hit it, exploded. The flames and fire quickly engulfed the battlefield. All the enemies that were in the way, were soon set on fire and turned to ash. Jasorick just missed a flame by jumping from where he was, covering his head and rolling into a ball when he landed, protecting him from the explosions happening all around him.

The others had already got to safety by finding cover nearby. The enemy's bones were quickly consumed in the fire and a few being crushed as the structure came down on the rest of them. The scale of the explosion's effect could be seen from Bludrut Keep, which was about two miles away from the battlefield.

When there was just the fires of what was left, Jasorick crawled in desperation towards the burning pile of where the wooden prison once stood, hoping that Guythax was still alive. The others rushed to him. Robina grabbed him and shouted to him "Jasorick! He's gone! Jasorick, he's gone, there's nothing you can do-!" Jasorick struggled and interrupting her shouted in desperation  
"Get off me! God dammit! Let me get him out of there!" but just then, the last of the explosives, went off as it was engulfed into the flames.

Jasorick and the rest looked in horror but none were more horrified than Jasorick, who kept starring at the rubble that had just sealed Guythax's fate. Looking at Jasorick, Alina then said in a comforting voice "It's ok Jasorick, its ok. Come on, we've got to go now, Gravelyn still needs you"

Jasorick just looked blank but mortified. It had sunk in. Guythax was dead, he was no more. Jasorick then spoke his last words to the flamed covered grave of Guythax, before heading to the refuge where the rest of his comrades were, which was to call his name, one last time "Guy"

And now, Jasorick and the rest just wanted vengeance on Mavork. He had killed Jasorick's family, kidnapped his lover, and now, taken the life of the one Jasorick would call a brother and a best friend.

Jasorick & Guythax, brothers till the end.


	11. Chapter 11: Inspired to Fight

Chapter 11

Inspired to Fight

After about a mile, the now team of eight, arrived at where Jasorick's army had set up camp. He ordered Alina and Waric to go tend to the wounded in the medic tent, since Waric was a mage and Alina was a potions mistress, and ordered Artix and Rolith to go guard the perimeter, since Artix was a paladin and Rolith was one of King Alteon's champions.

Instead, they stopped to stare at him but Jasorick noticed this "Ok, you can quit tip-toeing around me. He's dead, but he saved us, so we'll make sure he didn't die for nothing" Artix understood this but he argued about his orders  
"But Jasorick, we need to comfort you since he has"  
"It's not negotiable people, move out" so Artix, Rolith, Alina and Waric went off to do as they were ordered.

They walked in further into the camp, and walked into a tent, which had Jasorick's name on it. They stepped inside and found Gravelyn, Sir Render and Kyi-Mar, Guythax's friend and Jasorick's old rival.

When they were training, Kyi always used to compete with Jasorick to try and beat the master's score in sword practice, which Jasorick always did with ease. He once did, and got a higher score than Jasorick. From then on, the rivalry was born.

They all welcomed him but Kyi-Mar knew something wasn't right, and so did everyone else "Hey, where's Artix, Rolith, Alina, Waric and Guythax?" said Sir Render  
"Artix and Rolith are patrolling the area and Alina and Waric are in med-bay. Guy…Guy didn't make it" after this the three's reactions were absolute shock  
"Oh, oh hell no" said Gravelyn to herself  
"Somebody's gonna pay. Somebody's gonna flaming pay!" shouted Kyi in anger and a thirst for vengeance  
"Hey, he got us this far, lets finish it!" said Jasorick in a vengeful tone.

Next evening, Jasorick's army was ready to move out. He had done something that no one else had done before. He had united nearly all the forces of good and evil and assembled the largest force in Lore history.

It was time for another speech from Jasorick, but he was nervous and couldn't think of a speech, he just stayed inside his tent, sitting down on his sleeping area. Gravelyn entered his tent and sat next to him "Nerves again?"  
"Yeah, I just can't think of what to say and…well, I know there will be casualties. I just don't know how many" explained Jasorick in a quiet and worried voice  
"There's no reason to be worried, we will do this. And, whatever it takes..., I'm here. We shall avenge your family and Guythax. I know you will fight your heart out for them and for me too. I love you Jasorick" she then turned his head to face her's, then she kissed him "I love you, and no one will change that" this did make Jasorick slightly happy and also gave him some inspiration on a speech  
"Thanks Gravelyn I...I love you, just be careful ok?"  
"Hey you too Dumbo, don't get yourself killed. Because when this is over, I want something to come back to. Can you promise me that?" Jasorick sighed and murmured  
"Ok, I'll try. Time to deliver my speech!" He then walked out of the tent with Gravelyn and over to the centre point of camp, where they had erected a speech podium, and this was his speech:

"My men. We are about to March onto our enemy's territory. Now I know some of you will not come back alive, but what I ask you now will be the very thing that would keep the truce alive. We are not servants. We are not to be messed with. We are alive, and we will fight for everything we believe in!"

"May God have mercy upon our enemy, because we shall not! We shall destroy our enemy until every last stinking one of them is no longer in existence! He tried to take the one I love and cause the whole world to go into Chaos's control but I tell you, when the power of love overcomes the love of power, the world will know peace. But, until then. We must wage war against our enemy!"

"I firmly believe that any man or woman's finest hour, the greatest fulfilment of all that he or she holds dear, is that moment when he or she has worked his or her heart out in a good cause and lies exhausted on the field of battle – victorious! Whenever death may surprise us, let it be welcome if our battle cry has reached even one receptive ear and another hand reaches out to take up our arms!"

"We have experienced heavy burdens along this journey; let us make sure that it is those that we fight for! Now let us go forward and tell him that we shall not surrender until either we all fall or he does. We shall never! Surrender!"

Everyone's energy in the camp just rose. To them, this was his most powerful and inspiring speech. They were all cheering and shouting the battle-cry "Long Prevail the Truce of Good & Evil!"

This was it, Jasorick was ready, and everyone else was ready. But now, fighting alongside Jasorick was none other than Gravelyn, herself. She had a doomhorse specially made for her by a necromancer they had picked up along the way and was fighting for them. It was a black horse and, instead of hair, it had purple flames for its tail and on its neck. She had custom doomknight armour attached to it with a devil-horned helmet and horned armour, all over. She named it, Darseaus the Darkness. And then, onward they charged towards the fortress.


	12. Chapter 12: The Battle of Fort Mavork

Chapter 12

The Battle of Fort Mavork

After about six miles, they finally reached Mavork's fortress. It was the most grandest fort anyone had seen. Although it was an evil building, they all looked in complete awe.

It looked as if it was made entirely of crystal. Red light glowed from the bottom and the towers were long and uneven. It had Mavork's emblem on the gate, which was a dark-red fireball with a jet-black demon skull and the main tower was so high you could probably see it from Swordhaven, which was nine hundred miles away.

The roofs were flat but had demon horns which pointed up on the edges. And to top it off, there was a giant moat with spikes instead of water and the only thing connecting the main land with the fortress was two simple stone bridges. Darkness surrounded the fortress; it seemed as if it was swirling around the main tower, like a storm swirls around any tall building.

But they could not take in the scenery for long, because Mavork's entire army was now charging across the bridges towards Jasorick and his forces. "Hold it!" ordered Jasorick. He was going to engage his archers, who were led by Robina and Zhoom. But when the time was right, when they were close enough, he gave the order "Now!"

They all fired at once. The arrows they fired were twice the size, power and number of the ambushers at Bludrut. The arrows crushed some of the charging army of undead, but only a sixth of them. The remaining ones kept charging, all screaming at the top of their eerie voices "AAAARRRREEEEWOOOOOOOOO!"

Jasorick then told everyone to get ready and when the time was right he gave the order "ATTACK!"

All of them began to charge down the two bridges with Lex and Jasorick leading an assault on one bridge, and with Darseaus and Gravelyn on the other. "Lex! Ne-Kec!" Jasorick gave the order for Lex to dip his head so that the horn was facing the undead. Every single one of them that got in the way, was either trampled or spiked by Lex's unicorn horn.

On Gravelyn's side, she used a whip to order Darseaus. He immediately produced a dark beam from his two horns, firing it at the army, turning all of the ones it hit into ash. And that would have been a better way to die because if you survived the beam, you would get ripped to shreds by the horns on his armour, as well as being trampled.

Jasorick's army continued to dominate Mavork's forces, with only a few casualties, they ploughed onward towards the gates, crushing all who stood in their way. Each time a new undead appeared, it was soon crushed either by Jasorick and Gravelyn or by their army.

Mavork soon became desperate, watching from his tower, his undead army falling at Jasorick's hands. Mavork ordered a retreat to the gates and jumped down to join the fray, making everyone stop where they were just outside the fortress gates.

He then decided to mock Jasorick again, out of extreme hatred and sarcasm "Oh, look, it's the ill-mannered, obnoxious little wrench and his bed buddy, the offensive, revolting, crude empress, I expect you have come for vengeance for your friends and family. I'm afraid it won't happen"  
"Don't be so sure Mavork" said Gravelyn in a disgusted tone  
"Oh, but I am, because if I killed nearly the entire Gunthor family, who were rumoured to be the best warriors in Lore. Then I can crush puny little parasites such as yourselves" he then let out a slight evil chuckle and continued to mock them "Your attempts to achieve this are futile, you have come this way only to be killed and to give me the last voice of the Gunthors to sile-"

Jasorick interrupted violently and shouted "You shall pay for what you did to my family Mavork! Every night and day, I have been living a life as the only one of my kin left! You murdered my family! Destroyed my childhood! And why?! Just because you are jealous?! But you know what? My quest for vengeance and the memory of you murdering my family, over and over again, drives me to succeed through my life and makes me strong, for I know that I don't have to look far if I wish to be with them, for I have my amulet. Now you shall pay with your li-"

Mavork suddenly interrupted Jasorick in an extremely disgusted and angry voice "You...you insulate little pest! I merely did what nature failed to do! Because all your family were hubris! Including you! They always thought they had all the answers. But they! Had! None! Nothing but clever ways to kill! The Dragon's Blade, that was owned by your father, the family emblem, and last and lest, you! And their arrogance drove me to wiping them out! And finally, I can complete my conquest! _Jardio Telesrak_!"

This was a spell that teleported both Jasorick and Mavork to Mavork's tower, leaving the ground battle of Jasorick's army and Mavork's undead to continue, and now, Jasorick and Mavork were to finally fight with only one making it out, Alive!


	13. Chapter 13: A Vendetta's Rise and Fall

Chapter 13

A Vendetta's Rise and Fall

They reached the tower. Jasorick gazed around the room, this was Mavork's study and potions crafting room, Mavork turned to Jasorick, laughed and told him in a bitter tone "Welcome, to my tower. This is where I reside, and this is where you will die! Now please, knell down, and let yourself, die!" but in an act of rebellion Jasorick spoke angrily  
"God may be gone from your world. I may feel like I've been fighting forever. And there may be no unholy magic that you can't conjure to starve the world. But as long as I draw breath, I shall fight for Swordhaven, for Gravelyn and for my family and friends! I shall not go down without a fight! Now, en guard!" Jasorick afterwards took a chop at Mavork, however was blocked and now they started to fight.

Jasorick swiped, slashed and chopped at Mavork with Mavork hacking and slashing at Jasorick. Mavork then casted a darkskull wave spell on Jasorick but Jasorick counteracted this by summoning a light shield, which protected him from the wave. It didn't stop at Jasorick though as it went straight into the wall, blasting a giant hole into it.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Gravelyn was struggling to get into the tower. But Lex soon came to her rescue by distracting the forces attacking her, allowing her to access the tower and possibly help Jasorick.

Mavork and Jasorick continued to fight one another. Mavork yelled "You're going to fail anyway! So why not give up and die like your family did!"  
"Never! I shall never give in! You will find that I shall rise and you shall fall!"

Jasorick broke away from him, jumped onto the walls, ran along them, kicked off it and took an armadillo chop at Mavork, which involved him flipping in the air in a ball with his sword blade out.

This grazed Mavork's armour and scratched it a bit, but Mavork counteracted with a Dark Blast-Charge spell, which hit Jasorick and sent him flying through the wall, smashing onto the roof of another tower, which was smaller than Mavork's. He then smacked onto the floor of the bridge connecting the two towers.

Mavork joined him on the bridge, stood next to him and said with pride "Muhahahaa! You truly think you can defeat me? I have just proved you wrong!" but Jasorick's head looked up at him. He reached over, grabbed his sword and jumped back onto his feet.  
"You have not defeated me just yet Mavork! Like I said, as long as I draw breath, I shall fight! Now en guard!" and they continued to fight.

Jasorick placed the bottom of the grip of his sword onto his amulet, which was placed on the lower part of his left shoulder, pointed his sword at Mavork and enchanted the spell "_Karasar!_" which summoned a beam of light from the heavens down onto Mavork. But Mavork moved out of the way just in time. Jasorick then tried another enchantment to call forth lighting from the tip of his sword. It hit Mavork and sent him flying through the roof of Mavork's tower.

He hit the floor of the tower with an all mighty thud. Jasorick soon joined him inside the tower. Mavork got back up and defended himself from Jasorick's attacks but he let a slash pass, which damaged his chestplate and knocked him down. Jasorick believed this was the finishing blow and that he had killed him since true undead didn't have blood and Mavork was a true undead.

While looking down on Mavork, Gravelyn came up the stairs and shouted in relief "Jasorick!" Jasorick looked over to her and said ecstatically  
"Gravelyn! I did it! I avenged my family! We have wo-!" But just at that moment, Jasorick gasped for air. He felt cold all of a sudden and felt like an object had gone through his stomach, which something had. It was Mavork's dagger. Mavork had faked his death and now his mission to eradicate the entire Gunthor family, was complete.

Mavork, who had been lying near Jasorick, removed his dagger from Jasorick's stomach and rose onto his feet, as he did, he moved away to the window to watch him die.

Jasorick then dropped to the floor like a jellyfish. Gravelyn rushed over screaming "Jasorick! No!" She knelt down and lifted Jasorick's head a little so that he could see her, and said sobbing "No, Jasorick! Please! Don't die! You promised me you wouldn't!" she then started to cry. Her tears almost like waterfalls. And they only contained pure sorrow.  
"Gravelyn, I-" he coughed up some blood, his voice was very weak, almost like a dead man's voice "I know I did, but some-" he coughed some more "Sometimes we make promises we cannot always keep" he started to coughed violently, every cough getting weaker and weaker. He could barely hold on, he was very much mortally wounded. His black thin beard was now a shinning black and crimson red colour and his lips covered in his own blood.

"No! You're keeping this one! You have to!" sobbed Gravelyn as she now grabbed Jasorick's dying hand  
"Gravelyn, I can't hold on for much longer, I ju-" he coughed even more "But I just want you to know...that I...I...I love you and you shall never be alone" Jasorick could now barely speak.

Gravelyn sobbed back a tearful reply "I love you too Jasorick. I love you too" she then kissed him but as she did, Jasorick drew his last breath. All life in his body faded away. His hand slipped out of Gravelyn's grip and he dropped his sword on the ground, which clanged when it hit the floor. "NOOOO!" shouted Gravelyn as she started to cry in great amounts over his cold, lifeless corpse.

She started to have flashbacks from when they first met all that time ago in the school.

_~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~_

_"Are you alrieght"_  
_"My teddy!..."...Thank you, I..."_

"I remember you were so kind to me back then, although I didn't really knew it was you. You did what no one else would of done" thought Gravelyn as she remembered this point in time.

_~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~_

Their first kiss in Doomwood Forest.

_~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~_

_"Well…I would never of guessed I'd fall in love with someone like you, and…well I do love you, I just…don't know what my followers would say about me dating a soldier of King Alteon" _  
_"You don't have to!...They don't have to know, we can keep it a secret if we want, look I love you and I would do anything for you" _

"You gave me my first kiss, my first love and my first ever true heartbeat. I was so happy"

_"Wow, my first love has the perfect kiss...Where have you been for the past few years?" _  
_"You shouldn't worry because I'm here now, and we can be a wonderful couple, no matter whether we're good or evil" _  
_"Oh, Jasorick!"_

"You made me feel what true love is like. You showed me it was not for the weak but for the strong. You..., completed me"

_~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~_

To now.

_~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~_

_ "No, Jasorick! Please! Don't die! You promised me you wouldn't!"  
"Gravelyn, I-...I know I did, but some-...sometimes we make promises we cannot always keep"  
__"No! You're keeping this one! You have to!" _  
_"Gravelyn, I can't hold on for much longer, I ju-...But I just want you to know...that I...I...I love you and you shall never be alone"_  
_"I love you too Jasorick. I love you too"_

"I love you Jasorick...till death do us part and beyond"

_"NOOOO!"_

___~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~_

And now the Gunthors were all dead.

Mavork, who was now glorifying his conquest, had won. He let out a hysterical evil laugh and shouted in pride "I did it! I killed the last Gunthor! Let this be the day that the world knows the true meaning of Evil and Chaos!" Gravelyn then questioned him  
"Chaos?"  
"That's right Gravelyn, I was working with Chaos even when I had killed his entire family, and now it is time I become more powerful than you can possibly imagine! I shall become a Chaos Lord and I shall chaorrupt every living thing in existence to join me, now that I've finally passed my test to become one! But I'm sure Drakath can make you my bride in Chaos" he then chuckled darkly then asked "So what do you say? Will you forget that, hubris of a rat...and become one with Chaos?"

Outside, thunder and lightning began to strike. To Jasorick's army; they knew their leader had fallen.

Pretty soon, Drakath had arrived on the battle scene with his minions, ready to give his newest follower his new found powers. Mavork laughed and spoke very pleased "He's here. My master is here" as he looked out his window.

But as soon as Gravelyn look up and laid eyes on him, only one thought entered her mind _"They! Must! Die!"_

She unleashed a dark pulse at Drakath, knocking him back into his chaos portal and sealing it up. Mavork shouted "No! What did you just do!? Ok, that is it! I was going to let you redeem your honour and return you to the throne of Shadowfall after you became my bride of Chao-"

Gravelyn soon interrupted him, holding back a tear, exclaiming "I shall never do such a thing! You shall die for what you did to Jasorick! Now fight!" She swooped in, hacking, slashing and casting every spell she knew out of desperation.

Meanwhile, back on the battlefield that was happening below, the forces of Chaos that had survived the blast of the closure of the Chaos Portal had arrived and were looking for just one thing...to chaorrupt everything on the battlefield. Everyone soon stopped fighting one another. Both sides that were fighting both nodded to each other, and turned to face and fight the invading Chaos.

They charged at the Chaos and were smashing back. And so it was that a new alliance was formed out of desperation. Sworn enemies joined forces to combat a greater threat.

Back at the top of the tower, the fight was still going on between Mavork and Gravelyn, with Gravelyn still fighting desperately. But just as he did with Sophia, he punched her in the face, which stopped her from attacking, got her by her neck and raised her in the air as if she was a child's ragdoll. But instead of stabbing her, he spoke these words in a bitter tone

"I offered you a life of pure evil, rewards and eternal pleasure and this is how you repay me!? Well no matter! If you won't be my bride of Chaos, I can easily have one of the Ying-Yang sisters, who have become Lords of Chaos before me, or force one person on this earth to be with me. But since you are so blinded to see you're evil side! No one shall want you! You hear me!? No one! Be gone!" he then threw her at the wall with so much force, it almost rendered her unconscious.

She landed close to Jasorick's dead corpse, which was still bleeding from the wound. Lying in his blood, she soon thought she was going crazy, as she heard voices inside her head, but with one look up to Jasorick showed she wasn't.


	14. Chapter 14: A Vengeance Fulfilled

Chapter 14

A Vengeance Fulfilled & a Love Made Eternal

She looked up at Jasorick's lifeless body. She noticed his amulet's gem was glowing and heard voices coming from the gem, which played inside her head. They were calling her "Gravelyn, Gravelyn. You have proven yourself most worthy of the Gunthor family. We understand now of what Jasorick truly saw inside you, your will to fight for your beliefs, to make a stand to do what you think is right, and most of all, you have been shown the light. Touch the amulet, learn the true power of the Gunthors"

But as she reached out to touch it, she saw a familiar figure and heard a the voice of someone she thought she'd never hear or see again "Gravelyn, wait!" it was Jasorick's spirit. She looked back in a delighted shock "You may be accepted by my family now, but you still don't have Gunthor blood in you let alone the training you need to control all our spirits. You might die while controlling them. Hang on, wait there for a minute!"

Jasorick then touched the brim of the amulet with his ghostly hand. This made a fragment of it come off and by magic, formed a ring. "Here, put this on, I will be able to help you control us" He, at that point, infused his soul into the ring and after this, it glowed a bright yellow colour for a few seconds and went normal again. Only this time it had small veins of glowing yellow running all around the ring and it looked like it was actually made of gold, and oddly enough, it looked like a wedding ring.

This caught the attention of Mavork, who turned to her and exclaimed "What in Lore was that?!" Gravelyn replied with an evil smile  
"Your demise!" she slipped the ring on her left, wedding finger without hesitation. And with the same hand, touched the amulet.

Suddenly, all the spirits inside the amulet's gem were released and coursed their way up Gravelyn's arm and into her eyes, which started to glow. As this happened, her body shook. She was taking every power in the Gunthor family, absorbing every last drop of their souls, multiplying her power.

Mavork exclaimed in horror and shock "No! No! The prophecy is being fulfilled! I thought if I killed the Gunthors, it wouldn't be complete! I have to stop it!" He charged at her. But as he tried a swipe, he got rebounded back to the wall near his window by the spirits entering Gravelyn as if he had just been shot out of a gun.

There was a prophecy stating that "A non-Gunthor would fall in love with a member of the family and when the world comes to the grip of a powerful threat, he or she would unleash the power of the Gunthors upon the one who threatens the safety of the people"

Initially, it was Drakath's intention to kill the Gunthors to make sure this did not happen for when he arose to claim power over Lore, but at the same time he could not reappear so soon, as people at that time thought he was dead. So he met Mavork, promised him riches, power and god-like status. But to gain this he had to go through an "initiation" task, to kill the Gunthors, every last one of them. Which he accepted.

As soon as she absorbed the entire amulet's power, she arose, floating in the air. Eyes glowing, all the souls circling around her, the glowing Gunthor Celtic symbols of the Gunthor Elders appearing on her arms, legs, body and forehead, and a slight breeze coming from her. But unlike when Jasorick unleashed the power at the orphanage, she was in control, the symbols were a sign she was.

She now possessed power that could destroy worlds. Entire cities could be wiped out by her hand if she wished. "No! I will not let you stop me!" horrifically exclaimed Mavork. He blasted the strongest dark spell he knew from the tip of his sword. Gravelyn, to counteract, just held up her hand and shot out a huge beam of light. The two beams clashed in the middle but it was a short clash. Gravelyn's light beam was far more superior to Mavork's dark blast.

The result sent Mavork into the air crashing into the same wall he had been rebounded into, which crumbled after this, exposing the fight to the ground battle, which had now ended with both sides defeating Chaos and joining forces. Mavork was quickly losing his grip over his armies and his power.

He got back on his feet, only to be knocked off them once more by Gravelyn, now sending his sword flying out the gap in the wall and into the moat of spikes. Mavork, while backing away from her scared, cried out franticly in desperation "Please! Have mercy!" but Gravelyn replied with a thousand voices talking with her, including Jasorick's  
"Thy shall have no mercy! Now by the honour of our kin, to strike you dead, we and I hold it not a sin" she then moved closer and closer towards Mavork, who kept crawling away in fear until he nearly backed over his gap in the wall that the sword fell out of.

She and the Gunthors then spoke "Thee Mavork's crimes on Lore are inexcusable, thy shall no longer deserve a beating heart. Thy has slain lives closest to thee. So now, your life shall now pay the forfeit of Lore's peace" and with a high jump into the air, she landed on Mavork and slew him by dismembering his limbs, one by one, making his death slow and painful for all the lives he had taken. And to finish, she broke his neck with a cringing crack, ripping his head off and plunging her hand into his chest, grabbing hold and crushing his life-source, in other words, his 'heart'.

Mavork's body quickly disintegrated in dust. With no soul or life-source, his body had no choice.

Straight after this, Gravelyn floated over to Jasorick's dead body and in the blink of an eye, the power faded from her and was absorbed back into Jasorick's amulet gem. The ring that held Jasorick's soul slipped off her finger, dropped to the floor turned back to a normal ring.

She regained awareness of her surroundings again, and looking up, she saw Jasorick's spirit floating above her. "You did it Gravelyn" told Jasorick looking into her eyes with a happy expression on his face  
"You mean we did it" replied Gravelyn  
"Yes well..., anyway, I have to move on to The Heavens now and eventually, fuse with the amulet"  
"What? No..., I..., d-don't make a girl a promise you can't keep, please stay I won't be anything without you" Gravelyn was close to sobbing. Tears started to form on her eyes  
"Look Gravelyn, I'll never be gone and I'll always thank you for showing me true love and that someone will always be there for me, no matter how dim the light is at the end of the tunnel. You shall never be alone..., you are my very existence, my soul, heart and mind, and I shall always be with you, always" Gravelyn began to cry and replied sadly  
"I'll miss you..., I love you, so much"  
"And I love you too Gravelyn, more than anything" and just at that moment, a shimmer of light shone on Jasorick's corpse and his ghost, both began to rise. From the light, you could hear angels singing and beautifully playing their harps in perfect harmony. "Well..., time to go" but Gravelyn didn't respond. She could only cry and put her hands on her face in sadness and sorrow.

But as both his body and soul got nearly into the source of this beam, a god-like voice spoke to Jasorick. The voice said "Jasorick, do not ascend, as your purity, your will and your good intentions have saved Lore and have forced the end of a madman's crazy and insane indoctrination plans" as he was saying this, Jasorick started to descend back into the tower with Gravelyn "The Light and Life God has decided to give you a second life, we hope you use this life well and you do not abuse it, and when you come to ascend, we shall give you a hero's welcome and an afterlife of paradise. Now go..., live the life you were meant to live"

After this, the light started to heal Jasorick's wound and his soul disappeared into the corpse. Next minute there was a blinding flash of light, and when it cleared, Jasorick was laid down on the floor of the tower. Gravelyn, confused, walked over and knelt on one knee next to Jasorick. Just then, Jasorick's eyes began to open, flinches of life coursed through him. Eventually, they stopped and Jasorick slowly opened his eyes.

He had been resurrected from the dead, back to life. Jasorick looked up and asked "Is this the heavens?" but he then realised something. He noticed Gravelyn was with him and that the room looked like the inside of Mavork's tower. Gravelyn answered tearfully happy "No, you're back with me" Jasorick was stunned, he realised that he had been resurrected, given a second chance. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and it hurt.

As soon as he realised this, he leapt at Gravelyn, cradling her in his arms. And Jasorick did something no one had seen him do in a while, he cried a little. But these were not tears of sorrow, these were tears of joy, he had been given another chance to live the life he was going to live.

He stepped away from Gravelyn, only a few inches, and said, wiping his tears away "I...I...I don't know what to say"  
"Just say I love you, stupid!" replied Gravelyn merrily  
"I love you, Gravelyn" The couple then kissed and also at this point the part of the wall that covered them from the bridges collapsed and reviled the couple to the people down below.

By now, light was shining down on the battlefield, and all traces of darkness on the fortress had disappeared. Artix and the rest looked up to where the wall had crumbled. Artix then, being the cocky, immature paladin he is, let out a big cheer to Gravelyn and Jasorick, and soon, the others did the same.

This interrupted their kiss and made them both blush red. Jasorick looked on the ground and found the ring he had made from the emblem, which now was just a gold, woman's ring, picked it up and put it behind his back.

He said to Gravelyn nervously "Hey…umm…Gravelyn, I have…err…I have something to ask you" He then got down on one knee, held the ring up and asked "Gravelyn, Empress of Shadowfall, will you marry me?" Gravelyn was stunned, but with a little hesitation she said ecstatically  
"Yes! Yes, I will marry you!" Jasorick at that time leapt up and hugged Gravelyn.

He was soon not to be the last Gunthor, this is what he had dreamed about for most of his teen life and now. Releasing from the hug and looking out onto the bridge. People and undead alike were cheering. Looking at each other, the couple had a quick kiss, looked back to the armies and raised their swords in victory.

When they got down to their horses, they both rode together, whilst listening to the cheers and congratulations from their comrades passing by them. Looking at Jasorick, Gravelyn said playfully with a smile "Well, I guess it's time to make wedding plans" she giggled which afterward made Jasorick smile, and they rode off back to Swordhaven, now fiancé and fiancée.


	15. Chapter 15: Five Months Later

Chapter 15

Five Months Later: The Wedding

Finally, the big day had come. Jasorick and Gravelyn would become Mr and Mrs Gunthor. All their friends had come and a necromancer, for Jasorick's sake, summoned Guythax's ghost to help celebrate the occasion and also, to have Guy live his life for eternity.

Jasorick, Artix and Guythax all stood in the castle's chapel at the alter waiting for Gravelyn. Jasorick, instead of his normal armour, had gold-plated pentagonal knight armour and bright royal blue cape baring the Gunthor emblem that went down to the floor while the others just had regular tuxedo suits. They all had their backs turned to the entrance.

Artix and the others grew impatient, but Jasorick was still calm. Artix kept looking over at Jasorick puzzled. He leaned over to Jasorick and asked "Erm...Jasorick..., why do you have...that - on?" Jasorick chuckled warmly and replied with a big smile on his face  
"I knew someone would eventually ask why! You see when we get married, us Gunthors like to do it in style, we make sure we're half the centre of attention with the bride being the other half of course"

And pretty soon, with boys being boys, the three of them started a debate on girls and also Guythax once again mocked Jasorick in humour "Well, I never thought I'd see the day when Jasorick Gunthor, The Last Gunthor, marries someone. Tell me, how does it feel to be Mr In For However Many Years Of Misery And Boredom?" But instead of getting angry, Jasorick decided to say in a humorous tone  
"It feels great, c'us' of one thing...Mavork is dead"

Jasorick and Artix then both laughed, much to the embarrassment of Guythax. But they soon forgave each other and carried on waiting. And soon, there patience was rewarded. A voice bellowed from the other end of the aisle "All stand for the bride!" At this point, Jasorick's excitement jumped but he managed to contain it.

Halfway through the organ's wedding tune, Jasorick turned to lay his eyes on the one he was going to marry, and my, was he in for a surprise.

Gravelyn had turned up in the most beautiful white silk dress, and when it reflected in the light, it show streaks of red and gold. As well as this, she had matching sleeves going from the top of her elbow to her hands and she had a veil over her head, but it was transparent so you could see her face. Her hair tied back into a bun with two braided handlebars hanging from the bun to the ears.

Her make-up consisted of gold eye-shadow, faint red glossed lips, slight blusher and mascara. Her bouquet was a mixture of the finest roses Lore could offer. To Jasorick, she was the most beautiful woman alive.

Jasorick quickly became a little nervous. Although he managed to hide it, his excitement only grew as Gravelyn was getting closer and closer to the alter.

She was being walked down by King Alteon, who was most certainly getting well. He only had slight chaos gripping onto his legs, preventing him from walking properly, so he had crutches to help him walk.

When Gravelyn and King Alteon reached the alter, King Alteon handed Jasorick his prize for his courage, sacrifice, and determination..., his bride, Gravelyn. Jasorick lifted Gravelyn's veil, with both of them smiling in delight at one another. "You look the most beautiful woman a man could have" said Jasorick in a soft, almost poetic, voice. Gravelyn replied softly  
"I only show my true beauty to the one I love the most, and you're the man a girl could only dream to have, now that you're mine"

The priest went through the wedding ceremony and when the exchange of the rings and vows came in, Jasorick got out a gold ring with Gravelyn and Jasorick's names engraved but that also had at the end of their names Gunthor.

It had an amethyst gemstone that was calved to perfection. Jasorick, as he slipped the ring onto Gravelyn's finger, spoke in a poetic voice "I, Jasorick Alfred Gunthor, place this ring upon the one I love. The one I shall cherish and hold for eternity. I shall protect thee from peril and suffering and vow to an oath of love. Gravelyn Gunthor, you shall be my bride, my wife and my love forever more"

After this, nearly everyone in the chapel silently aw'd. Then Gravelyn spoke her vows, with her ring in hand "I, Gra-" She paused because Jasorick still had his gauntlets on, preventing the ring from going on. This made both Jasorick and Gravelyn chuckle a small bit but Jasorick soon resolved it by removing his left hand gauntlet so that the ring could fit.

Gravelyn continued "I Gravelyn, Empress of Shadowfall, take you to be my husband, my love and my life. I shall protect your honour and courage with all my heart and soul and I shall be you light at the darkest of times. Let me be your husband for life, let me be Gravelyn Gunthor, husband to the not now Last Gunthor" the priest, at that moment, gave the couple the permission to kiss and seal the marriage, which the two did nearly without hesitation.

In the main hall, where reception was being held, the couple were about to move in for another kiss after Jasorick did his speech when Guythax interrupted "Hey! Aren't we supposed to be having a fiesta!?" And soon, as tradition with the Gunthors curtsy of Adam and Matilda who had been to plenty of Gunthor weddings, Celtic-Irish folk music started to play.

The couple and a few guests started to do a classic jig, while others either clapped to the beat of the music or just rocked side-to-side to the music in their chairs.

During the dance, Jasorick noticed Drakath outside on a hill on the far outskirts of Swordhaven, watching the party. The two looked at each other but not in disgust or as enemies, but with respect for both sides. Gravelyn soon joined Jasorick, and fairly shortly, Drakath and the Chaos Lords that were with him let them be.

Soon midnight struck, after the couple's first dance. A calm, romantic, waltz. The twosome were ready to go to the house Jasorick had bought, the house which was going to be theirs to live in for the rest of their married lives and just happened to be near the memorial site of the Gunthors.

Guythax and friends of theirs congratulated them, said their well-beings then Jasorick and Gravelyn rode off on Lex into the night towards their new house in the peaceful, Swordhaven countryside, as they plan to live happy together after all they've been through and to live together in peace and happiness.

At the house, which was named Gunthor Manor, the couple were laying on their living room seats together.

Gravelyn, breaking the silence between them, pulled out the letter that Jasorick had sent declaring his love to her asking in a happy voice "Jasorick, I have read this so many times. But although I still find it heart-warming, I think I'll find it even more romantic..., if you read it yourself" So Jasorick did with a smile and read from the letter poetically and romantically

"Dear Gravelyn, I have something to ask of you, I want you to answer this for me too: Do you believe in love? Because I do. And I have fallen for you. Every letter, every sign. Just let me know love with you is fine. Every day, every week. It is you I always seek. Beauty graces you all around. All I wish to hear your voice sound. If time was infinity. I could make you stay with me. To caress from your feet to your south. From your hips and to kiss your mou-"

He was interrupted by Gravelyn kissing him on the lips. And then the two slipped into a deep, sensuous romance.


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

Chapter 16

Epilogue

Gravelyn, a few weeks after the wedding, abdicated from her position as empress and a number of years later, Jasorick and Gravelyn had two children, boy and a girl, naming them after their ancestors. Jade Sophia-Agatha Gunthor, who was their firstborn and, when the daughter was two, Arthic Lawson-Ryid Gunthor, who was their second.

The reason for Jasorick calling his son this is because of a great ancestor, Arthic Kyrus Gunthor, Jasorick's Great-Great Grandfather. He was one of the mightiest Gunthors who ever lived. He defended Swordhaven countless of times and completed missions that many people thought were suicidal.

Furthermore, the reason for Gravelyn naming her daughter Jade was because of her ancestor, Jade the Ruthless (Jade I), Gravelyn's Great Grandmother. She ruled Shadowfall to greatness and struck fear into all her enemy's hearts.

Jasorick and Gravelyn went down in history, Lore's equivalent to Romeo & Juliet. Jasorick died aged 83 and Gravelyn aged 84. And thanks to them, the Gunthors lived on and during the couple's life time, Good, Evil and Chaos, eventually worked together after ten years of conflict.

Some of Jasorick's words in his elderly years were as follows:

"In many ways life as we know it can be a cruel demon. It forgives very little, and seems to enjoy watching the suffering of others. And some others seem to crack under the weight that befalls upon their shoulders"

"Yet despite this, I have seen so many fellows before me in my life thrive in what their lives may come throw at them. They make the dry, hopeless deserts into luscious green plains of a bounty of fresh beginnings and a beacon of life and happiness"

"I for one started life in an Albion, but was quickly swept away from that utopia into the barren wastelands of a harsh and unforgiving environment. But then a shinning champion arose from within and I found the Albion once more"

"You maybe asking yourselves why I'm reciting these words, but allow me to tell you this young one. When your life seems to fall out of your hands and the weight of the world then starts resting on your shoulders, do not fail to succeed. Always strive to carry on and fight another day, because with out heart and courage, we would just be mere machines"

"And with that comes love. The love to succeed, the love to carry on, and also, the power of love itself. I am thankful for the angel I have with me and everyday I love and cherish her, as I know if I did not have love..., love would not have me and my angel would vanish and never be seen again"

"To my dear Gravelyn, may we be forever embraced in each others arms and may the heavens songs sing above our heads. Love conquers all. Love empowers all. And most of all, love surrounds all and penetrates all. I love thee Gravelyn, till death do us part and beyond"

All was now peaceful in Lore, and thanks to two kindred spirits, bound together by the love in their hearts and blood in their veins. While terror and loss threatened their relationship, in the end their most powerful emotion and thing that drove them the most, was one of love.


End file.
